Code Lyoko: Spawns Of XANA
by AxalFlameHart
Summary: Two years has passed since Xana was destroyed and the Lyoko Warriors were no more. Now, two years later, a mysterious new kid has been enrolls into Kadic Academy, but there was something off about the new kid...Like something that's not exactly human
1. Prologue

Aelita Stones/Schaeffer was in her dorm room sleeping quite roughly, she was shown to be tossing and turning more frequently.

"Mmm...daddy?" She mumbles.

In her dreams she was in Lyoko running towards something while in pitch black area, as she was doing that something was in front of her being a sphere of energy who was shown to be attacked near a cliff by some Kankerlots, Hornets, Tarantulas, and Krabs.

"No!" Aelita shouts out as she continues running towards them, then she summons a pink ball of energy from her hands. **"Energy field!"** She calls out as she hits a crab with it and it exploded.

When that happened Aelita was hot in both of her legs by the Kankerlots and Hornets, when that happens she notices that Hopper was fading pretty fast and after that he just exploded into thin nothingness. When Aelita sees the horror her eyes start to tear up.

"NOO!" She screams out, as that happens a gust of wind suddenly came from in front of her.

As that was happening, a dark aura was also appearing from the edge of the cliff and was slowly coming up. Then Aelita had nothing but fear coming out of her eyes as she sees the Aura like she knew what's happening.

"No.." She says

As that happens a red gigantic symbol came from the ground and it was staring directly at Aelita then the symbol opened something inside of it and it showed nothing but steam as a silhouette was shown while the Monsters were bowing down.

 _'I... Have...Returned!'_ A terrifying voice was echoed through the silhouette symbol.

As that happened a bunch of tentacles was shown to be emiting from the silhouette figure, as the figure unleashed the tentacles it was aiming straight towards to Aelita who was sitting there in fear with a reflection of the Tentacle in her eye coming straight at her.

Then She wakes up screaming a bit in cold sweat and she was panting quite hard, as that happens she looks at her hands as her blurry vision starts coming back to her. When that happens she looks at her alarm clock and the time was shown to be around 6:45 A.M, after that she gets up from her bed and walks out her dorm with her towel, and heads towards the shower.

After she was finished she heads towards her room and gets her clothes on which were a jean jacket vest, pink striped tank top, pink skirt, and some boots on.

Afterwards The rest of the Former Lyoko Warrior was shown to be at the outside campus sitting on a bench with Jeremy working on his computer, Odd playing with smartphone, Yumi talking with William, and Ulrich looking cool.

"Odd, could you quit bouncing around already?" Ulrich asks.

"What? You know much excitement I'm in when I play video games!" Odd replies.

"Well could you show a little less excitement next time" Yumi replies.

"Yeah man, you're bouncing like a bunny on a sugar rush" William laughed.

"Speaking of which wouldn't have any sugar on you would ya Einstein?" Odd asks

Jeremy didn't even bother talking to him he was focused on his computer.

"Helloooo..." Odd says waving his hand around Jeremy's eyes, "Anyone home?" He asks

"Let me try" Ulrich says smirking as he gets close to his ear, "Jeremy...Herb and Aelita are making out with each other" He jokes

"Who! What! Wh- god dammit Ulrich!" Jeremy says sounding annoyed as Ulrich, Odd, and William chuckled at him.

"Anyways, Doofus over here is trying to get your attention, might as well get it over with while you still have the chance" Ulrich suggested

"Hey!" Odd said offscreen.

"What is it Odd?" Jeremy asks

"Well I was asking do you have any food I can eat on?" Odd answers

"No I don't, sorry" Jeremy said sounding neglectful as he gets back to his computer.

"Jeremy, what are you even doing? Too much of the computer can damage you. Remember three years ago Jeremy?" Yumi asks

"I know, but I'm only checking if anything has been going on in Lyoko" Jeremy answers

"Again? Dude you need to let go" William answers

"He's right, look Xana's gone you got to let go" Odd adds in

"But-"

"No buts Jeremy, now close the lid already" Ulrich said

Jeremy sighs a bit and closes the Laptop and puts it in his bag.

"There we go, letting it go is the first of getting clean you know" Odd jokes and that cause people to look at him stupidly with only Ulrich shaking his head

"What?" Odd asks

"Just...stop talking would ya?" Yumi says

"Xana has been destroyed I know that, but I feel as though I just need to be prepared. Old habits die hard I guess" Jeremy says.

"Prepared for what?" Aelita says as she arrives at the table.

"UH, well, I" Jeremy stutters

"Einstein here has been fixating on Lyoko again" Odd answers

"And by the looks of it, it's getting worse by the second" Ulrich comments

Aelita chuckles by hearing that.

"Jeremy, there right you need to let go" Aelita says sitting next to Jeremy

"But i-" Jeremy says

"Just, let it go for now ok?" Aelita asks

Jeremy sighs for a bit and messages the bridges of his nose "...Ok" Jeremy says, as he puts his computer away inside his bag

"So how are you doing today Aelita, you sleep well?" Jeremy asks politely

Aelita didn't answer the question she sat there on the bench looking on the ground with sad eyes. And everyone notices it.

"Oh...You had that dream again Aelita?" William asks as she nods her head.

"Aelita, I know it's hard and I know I may sound like a heartless dick but your dad is gone you have to move on" Odd says

"I know but, it's just hard not to think about him" Aelita says

After saying that the others were silent.

Then the gang were all shown to be in the Gym where Jim was jogging and moving around in place being a bit hyper.

"Alright people, today we will be practicing wrestling today, ah yes wrestling the sweet sport of tackling your opponents on the ground till they sweat blood and tears!" Jim says enthusiastically. "Only I expect no tears on the mat!"

"Shouldn't that be no blood on the mat there Jimbo" Odd says in sarcasm

"And it appears we have found our volunteer get out here Della Robia!" Jim says

"Um i think I'm gonna-"

"Break a leg out there Odd!" Ulrich says as he, William, and Jeremy pushes him in, "Or hopefully a neck!" He added in.

As Odd flips Ulrich off without looking at him, he groans out and sees Jim smirking at Odd

"Um please be gentle would ya Ji-Oof!" Odd was interrupted by Jim wrestling him down at the Matt

As Jim was showing people how to Wrestle William brings out his phone and records the entire lesson while Odd was screaming out of Pain and fear and also trying to fight back Jim but failing to do so which made some people laugh along with Ulrich, William, and Jeremy, as that was happening Jim notices William filming.

"Dunbar! What are you doing with that!" Jim asks

"Well i thought that by recording I could memorize the lessons you're teaching us at this very moment. You know for future reference Jim" William lied.

"Ahhh, very clever Dunbar. But I'm afraid this is where it ends now" Jim says.

"Oh thank god!" Odd says as he was head locking Odd, then Jim gets off of Odd and he was catching his breath.

"You're looking out of shape there Della Robia, maybe more muscle in that scrawny body of yours can fix that" He joked which made the class laugh.

"I'm not scrawny! I am Svelte!" Odd yells out as he heads back towards where Ulrich and William are. with his arms crossed and pouts.

"Well, all things considered you lasted pretty good there, scrawny" Ulrich laughs.

"I am Svelte!" Odd cries out again. "And anymore of that with Jim and I would have suffocated! That guy weighs a fucking ton!" Odd says.

"Well on another plus side I got to see some juicy bits from it, and let me tell you that was so much fun to watch" William laughs.

"You guys are assholes!" Odd says.

"Alright now it's time I set you to get out there and get down and dirty!" Jim says, "Everyone one two one two. Go, go, go!" He says as he made everyone get on each mat with their sparring partners.

Then after Gym class was over the gang was at the cafeteria eating their lunch, mainly Odd, which was serving spaghetti and meatballs. Odd quickly finishes his food he attempts to steals Ulrich's food only for Ulrich to slap Odd's hand to stop Odd from stealing his.

"So Odd you got Slammed pretty hard at Gym today huh?" Yumi says smirking.

"Bullshit! Where did you hear that crap from?!" Odd protests.

"Actually I didn't hear about it, I saw it" Yumi says pulling out her phone and shows the Video of Odd being wrestled by Jim along with him screaming out in pain.

After that everyone in the table screamed along with some students and the cafeteria lady laughed at Odd. Odd was blushing angrily and glared at William.

"Asshole!" Odd says punching him in the arm.

"Hey whatever lets me sleep at night" William says smirking.

"Sure whatever you say, spider-man" Odd laughs.

"So how was class ladies?" Jeremy asked.

"Brutal, I got a report to do due in 2 days" Yumi says.

"I got to study for a quiz in physics" Aelita answers.

"Eh boring" Odd comments.

"I'm sure with that video we have Odd that could be quite different" Aelita says smirking which causes Odd to stop talking and groan a bit.

"So you guys you free today?" William asked Ulrich Jeremy and Odd.

"I wish, Odd and I got to serve 4 hours of detention" Ulrich says.

"And i have to help a freshman with her studies" Jeremy says.

"Really? I never knew you tutor people" Yumi says.

"It's only temporary" Jeremy replies.

"Oh it's gonna be temporary alright" Odd smirks.

"Yeah hopefully she gets all the education she needs" Ulrich laughs, which made Jeremy blush.

"Ugh boys" Yumi says eating her food.

"Tell me about it" Aelita comments.

Then the day ends with the sky turning night time and everyone except for Yumi was back at their dorms, and as soon as Odd and Ulrich reaches towards their dorms Ulrich heads towards his desk and starts studying while Odd was on his phone playing some app games with his earpiece on.

"What you working on buddy?" Odd asks.

"Fuck off, i'm trying to study" Ulrich says.

"You're never gonna pass physics anyways, so why do you keep trying?" Odd asks.

"Maybe so I won't become just as brain dead as you" Ulrich responds.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Odd says.

"Yeah you're right my bad man" Ulrich sarcastically says as he gets back to studying.

Yumi was in her towel and starts heading towards her room, as she got in she starts to change into her clothes until she hears a knock on her door.

"Hey Yumi can i come in?" Her little brother Hiroki asks.

"No! I'm changing you little twerp!" Yumi says.

"Sorry! I just kind of need help with my homework" Hiroki explains.

"Didn't you ask mom or dad for help?!" Yumi asks sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, but dad's busy and mom doesn't know half the answers on it" Hiroki answers as Yumi finishes changing into her clothes.

"Ugh, ok i'll help" Yumi says opening her door as Hiroki starts walking in with his homework in his hand but Yumi stopped him. "But not in here you little perv"

"Aww" Hiroki replies as they both went into his room.

Jeremy starts walking towards his dorm and was yawning clearly was being tired, as he opened the door he laid his bag down gently and he jumped straight into the bed being quite tired.

"Oh man that was a long day" Jeremy says, "Remind me never to tutor more than one freshman again" He says yawning and his consciousness starts drifting away.

Now Aelita was in her room looking at a picture that was her and Franz Hopper together when Aelita was younger as she stares into the picture more on she starts to tear up and hugs the picture gently, and starts to head to sleep. Then Aelita opens her eyes and looks at the clock with the time being 12:00 A.M.

"I can't sleep" She whispers to herself as she thinks about her father. "No, i can't be thinking about it all the time i gotta do something to clear my head for a bit" She says, after that she figured what she can do "No i shouldn't, but i guess i have no choice" Aelita said

Then Aelita gets into her clothes on and starts to sneak out her dorm room, and she heads out towards the park where the sewer entrance is. When she went inside the manhole she ran through the sewer system and climbed out the ladder which connects to a factory as she walks inside of it she slides through some rope which leads her to an elevator and as that happens she goes inside it and heads downstairs towards the bottom floor. As that happens she notices that the room inside was cold and dark inside, as she reaches towards the supercomputer she sees the switch and she was about to turn it on but she hesitated a bit, then after a few seconds of thinking she shook her head and turned it on.

As she does that she heads towards the elevator and starts heading up towards the 2nd floor where the Computer is and she turns it on and as she does that she punches in some keys and as she does that she put a minute time limit and heads down the scanner room in the third floor level, as she reaches towards the scanner room she went inside one of the chambers and it closed her inside, as that happened it started scanning her. Afterwards it took her inside the virtual world Lyoko in the desert sector. As she landed on her feet she starts looking around Lyoko and looks at her uniform again, as she does that she starts running straight ahead, as she was running, she ran up some stones, and as she does that she jumps off the stones and she brings her wings out and starts flying around the desert sector while laughing. After round 10 minutes of running and flying around in the desert she sits down on a cliff and starts looking at the whole desert sector.

"Ah, i missed the feeling of this" Aelita says to herself sounding satisfied, "Three years, and i still got it" She says as she smirks

As she was sitting on the cliff something was right behind her looking to be around 5 yards behind her.

"Well that's enough being in here I say it's time to-" Aelita almost finishes as a laser hits her in the arm.

As she turns around she sees Krabs, Hornets, Bloks, Kankerlots, and Tarantulas right behind her, and was locking on her.

"What?" Aelita says

Then she dodged the lasers that the Blok and hornet fired and Aelita managed to fire an energy field right at the hornet but it dodged out of the way leaving Aelita to get hit again, which afterwards she started to run away while shooting Energy fields at the Monsters. she manages to hit a blok and a Tarantula but the rest keeps firing at her, as she was running she sees a tower right close by and as that happend the tower turned from white to red. And as that happens Aelita gasps as she knew what she feared most is true.

"...No!" Aelita says.

Back to the real world Jeremy was sleeping quite peacefully in bed, until his computer starts to beep out quite loudly which causes him to jump out of bed, after that he gets his glasses on and goes to his monitor and it tells him that a tower was activated.

"No... It can't be" Jeremy says

Odd was sleeping on the bed quite snoring quite loud and Ulrich feel asleep on the Desk with his books out. As that was happening Ulrich's phone was ringing from his desk, as he wakes up he groans a bit and picks up the phone with the caller I.D. being Jeremy.

"Ugh" He complains.

"What is it Jeremy?" Ulrich asks, "Uh huh, uh huh" He says quite calmly. "What?!" He says with his eyes popped out, "Ok we're on our way!" Ulrich says Hanging up the phone.

As he gets up from the desk quickly he heads to Odds bed and he shakes him awake quite aggressively.

"Odd, wake up!" Ulrich cries out.

"Ahh!" Odd screams as he gets up, "Ulrich what's wrong with you?!" He asks.

"Come on get up, we gotta go!" Ulrich says.

"At 12:10 in the morning?! What's up with you man?" Odd said.

"Hold on!" Ulrich says as he picks up his phone and contacts Yumi.

Then Yumi was also sleeping and her phone starts to ring as well. She gets up and looks at her contacts and it showed Ulrich calling her.

"Ulrich, you better have an explanation for calling me in the middle of the night like this?!" She says sounding annoyed. "uh. huh" She says. "What?! Are you serious?" Yumi says sounding disbelieved, "Ok! Be right there" She said as she hangs up the phone.

Then Ulrich and Odd meets up with Jeremy outside the park where the Manhole cover is.

"Guess did you try calling Aelita?" Jeremy asks.

"I did she didn't pick up!" Odd replies.

"Same for me too, come on!" Jeremy says as they all went down the sewer tunnels.

"Einstein was all that you told me true?" Ulrich says.

"I'm afraid so Ulrich, it appears it wasn't over as we thought" Jeremy says running towards the Factory underneath.

"But that's not possible we destroyed him three years ago" Odd points out as they both climb out of the Sewers swing down the elevator.

"That maybe so Odd but it turns out you can't defeat evil so easily" Jeremy says as soon as Yumi show up and heads right towards the elevator with them.

"Jeremy tell me this isn't true; he's not back is he?" Yumi asks sounding desperate as she pushes the elevator.

"I'm afraid so Yumi, X.A.N.A is back. And he's coming back with a bang" Jeremy says as the elevator stops and he gets on the computer.

"Yumi, did you try calling Aelita?" Ulrich asks.

"I did but she's not returning my calls" Yumi answers.

"I think I may know why" Jeremy comments as he looks at his screen showing Aelita in the desert sector fighting off Monsters and her life points were around 50 left.

As they gather around the computer they see Aelita's Lyoko form on screen and her life points.

"What the hell is she doing in Lyoko?!" Odd asks

"I don't know but worry about that later she needs our help, hurry!" Jeremy says as everyone went towards the elevator as they arrived at the Scanners all three of them went towards inside the Scanners.

"You guys ready?" Jeremy asks

"Ready as ever let's do it!" Odd says sounding hyper

"Ok, starting up the procedure" Jeremy says as he punches in the computer key's which made the scanners shut in Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Scanner Odd!" Jeremy says as it starts scanning odd first, "Scanner Ulrich!" He said, "Scanner Yumi"

"Virtualization!" Jeremy says as he punched in the computer key that sends them in the Virtual world.

As the remaining Lyoko Warriors were finished finally virtualized inside of Lyoko they landed on their feet's and they all look up and looked at the desert sector, and as that was happening Odd was looking at himself in Lyoko form including the desert sector.

"Woo hoo! Oh man you have no idea how it feels so good to be back here again!" Odd says

"Stroll down memory lane later Odd! We have to save Aelita and deactivate the tower" Jeremy ordered.

"Ok but we're gonna need some vehicles here" Odd suggests

"The lazy way I see, ok hold on" Jeremy says punching in the key's which helped virtualized Ulrich's Overbike, Odd's Overboard, and Yumi's Overwing

"Ah, overbaord! Oh how I miss you!" Odd said hugging his board before front flipping on it.

"Gotta agree with Odd on this one i actually miss the vehicles" Yumi says

"If you three are done wasting time we got things to do here!" Jeremy says

"We're on it Einstein" Yumi says

"But seriously you should learn how to loosen up!" Odd comments.

"Aelita is just by the tower which is actually right close to you, but be careful we got monsters all over the place" Jeremy said.

"Oh don't worry about me Jeremy, I've been waiting for this!" Ulrich says as he pulls out one of his Katana's and starts driving off along with Odd and Yumi.

"Well you better hurry because Aelita won't be able to hold on any longer" Jeremy says.

"Keep your pants on Einstein I got this" Odd smirks as he flies higher in the air and spots Aelita.

As he does that, Aelita was shown to be backing up from the Monsters as she keeps firing energy fields at them, as they were getting closer and about to attack her Odd's Overboard hits a blok and a krab which causes them to disperse afterwards Arrows was coming down and hitting a Blok, and a Hornet. And then after the Blok and Hornet were destroyed Odd came back down right in front of Aelita.

"Howdy there Princess!" Odd smiles.

"Odd! What are you doing here?" Aelita asks

"Well we couldn't just leave our little damsel in destress hanging now do we?" Odd laughs, "Besides it's not just me here, say hi Ulrich!" Odd calls out as Ulrich took out a krab by attacking his head and as he does that he landed on the ground while riding on his Overbike.

"Hello nice for me to drop in" Ulrich responded as he was still on his overbike. "Speaking of which...Yumi?"

Then some Fans was shown and it hits the Trantula, and two of the three kankerlots. As that happens Yumi jumped down out of her Overwing and landed right next to Odd.

"You called?" Yumi asks

"Ok Einstein we got Aelita" Odd says

"Good, now hurry up and get to the tower hurry!" Jeremy says, "I'm seeing more monsters heading your way"

"Ok were on our way" Yumi says running towards the towers direction along with the others.

As that was happening they ran into two more tarantula's along with Blok and three Kankerlots, along with tow Hornets.

"Well looks like the Cavalry's all here" Yumi says.

"Not for long" Ulrich says as he jumps off of his OverBike, as that happens the Bloks moved out of the way.

As that happened Ulrich draws out both of his swords out, and threw it at the Blok which causes the Monster to explode, and as that happens he was hit by a Hornet which causes him to land on his back.

 **"Laser Arrow!"** Odd cries out as he kills one of the Hornet, then Yumi does the same as she throws one of her Fans at it but it missed.

As she missed she sticks her hand out which made a pinkish aura around her, as she does that the fans hit the Hornet in the Back which automatically kills it. Then afterwords she grabbed her her fans, and Ulrich gets back up from the ground with his swords still out and starts running towards the monsters.

 **"Triplicate!"** He cries out.

Then they both get ready as the monsters starts attacking them with lasers. But Ulrich and his clones used their swords to deflect them.

"Head to the tower, i'll take care of this!" Ulrich said

"Ulrich" Yumi protests

"Don't argue, just go!" Ulrich said as Odd and Aelita starts heading towards the Towers direction

"Be careful" Yumi says as she starting running with them.

Odd, Aelita, and Yumi were all running towards the Tower's direction, they fought off some monsters along the way.

"Look! There's the Tower!" Aelita points out as they are closing on it.

"Alright!" Odd says sounding hyperactive. "Looks like we had this in the bag after all" He comments.

"Don't be cocky Odd" Yumi says

"Aww why not it's part of my charm" Odd retorts

"I thought eating was part of your charm Odd" Jeremy laughs

"That too!" Odd retorts again.

When the Lyoko Warriors starts getting closer towards the tower a big shadow was at the middle of the platform they're on. Then the shadows start to split into six parts of them which causes the Lyoko warriors to stop moving, as that happens the shadows begins to form into monsters who are covered in a pitch black color.

"What are the hell those things?" Odd asks

"Jeremy?" Yumi asks

"I don't know, but i don't trust them, they look dangerous than the ones were use too so keep you're guard up" Jeremy advised.

As he said that the monsters start charging at them fast, before it could hit them They dodged out of the way at the last second there, but they are surrounded by two each of the new monsters, as that was happening Yumi brought out her fans and she threw it at the monsters, when it was going to hit them they dodged out of the way and starts shooting out dark projectile bullets at her which Yumi blocked with her fans. Odd starts running and dodging away the attacks using his shield and then he starts firing arrows at them but they dodged out of the way and he got hit by the creatures which causes him to land his back.

"Ahh, jesus that hurts like hell" Odd complains.

"Odd be careful that attack left you with only 40 life points left" Jeremy explains

"40?!" Yumi says as he dodges out of the way and starts throwing both of her Fan's and as that happens the shadow monster she attempted to attack dodged out of the way and shoots dark projectiles at her, Yumi manages to dodge most of them but only three got her and as that happens she back flipped towards a boulder.

"Ugh Jeremy what's the update?" Yumi asks.

"Only 55 life points left" Jeremy answers.

"Well how about that" Yumi says.

"Guess that attack their ranged attacks just did is only weaker than their physical attacks" Aelita says as she fights them off with her energy fields.

"Speaking of physical is Ulrich done yet?! We might need him right about now!" Odd asks as he was shielding attacks from the new creatures.

"Hey Ulrich-"

"Yeah I heard, and I'm kind of busy right now" Ulrich says as he was fighting off the same Shadow creatures and he manages to slice off two that was in his way.

"Well hurry up, the others are not going to make it" Jeremy points out.

"Well, it would be easier if these things would just fuck off!" Ulrich says running towards the direction where the tower is with the Shadow creatures on his tail firing dark projectiles at him and one of them manages to get a hit off of him, as that happens he activated his triplicate ability again and afterwards he used his super sprint away from the creatures.

Back to the others Odd, Yumi, Aelita were fighting the shadow creatures Odd manages to kill two of them along with Yumi and Aelita which none of them were left.

"Ugh finally" Odd says

"Don't relax yet Odd" Yumi says, "It's not over yet"

"Guys!" Ulrich says as he runs towards them.

"Took you long enough! You kept us waiting" Odd says.

"Well try taking out X.A.N.A monsters along with those black things at the same time then you can complain" Ulrich retorts sounding annoyed.

"Alright enough you two, Aelita care to do the honors?" Jeremy says.

"With pleasure" Aelita says as she runs towards the Tower.

As that happens Jeremy here's some beeping sounds coming from the supercomputer and there was a giant red symbol right in front of the tower close to where Aelita is.

"Aelita look out!" Jeremy warns her.

"Huh?" She replies back as she notices that a giant shadow was right in front of her and as she sees it she stops moving.

The shadow begins to take form and it turned into a human form and ot was wearing a full black body suit, along with a black Trench coat, some dark blue gloves with a white X.A.N.A symbol on it, and black combat boots.

"Whoa" Odd says.

"Who is this person?" Yumi asks.

"I don't know but something tells me i have a bad feeling about this guy" Ulrich says.

Aelita was backing up and as that happens the person just turns his head around revealing that he has a skull mask on his face, when Aelita sees that she screams out a bit there. And underneath his skull his eyes were showing the X.A.N.A symbol.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Aelita says backing away from the person more.

The person stood there and said nothing, his hand went inside his left side of his trench coat and as he does that he brings out a Japanese Sword similar to Ulrich's but longer and the color was black at the groove and back part while the sharp blade ridge and the dividing line, and edges was blue. As he brought it out Aelita looked shocked and as that happens he brought his sword into 'In No Kamae' stance while his sword starts glowing blue. As that happened he swings his sword and a beam came out of it, when that happened Aelita dodges out of the way by jumping off of the way and the Lyoko Warriors dodged the attack as well. As they did Ulrich and Odd turned around and see that attack slash through a mountain in half no less.

"Damn!" Ulrich says.

"Holy fuck!" Odd says in a surprise tone.

"Uh guys" Yumi points out as the person was shown walking slowly to the Lyoko warriors slowly, and as he made it towards the Lyoko warriors.

And then the person starts charging at them and attacking them with his sword Ulrich blocked the attack and starts fighting him, then Ulrich backflips away from the mysterious person towards the gang and as he does that the person came up on him fast and as he swings his sword at Ulrich, Ulrich dodges and the person attempts to do it again but Ulrich blocks it with both of his swords.

"Get to the tower, I'll handle this!" Ulrich says to them behind him.

"Are you insane?!" Odd asks.

"Ulrich are you sure?" Yumi asks

"Just go! Hurry!" Ulrich answers

Then after that Odd, Yumi, and Aelita start running pass the masked guy, as the masked person notices that he turns around and attempts to stick his hand out to grab Aelita, but Ulrich slashed him in the back to stop him from doing so, as that happened the masked person turned around and sees Ulrich smirking, as that happened the Masked guy grumbled lightly and starts fighting Ulrich. Then the Others reaches to the tower only to be surrounded by the Shadow monsters.

"Oh great!" Yumi says getting her fans ready

"Well, no use complaining now. Let's do this!" Odd says getting his arrows ready.

As the Shadow monsters start charging at them Lyoko Warriors Odd starts shooting at them causing three of them to go down in two shots each, Yumi fires her fans at two of them and they go down, Aelita fires he energy fields but they don't go down quite easily then another shot killed the ones she hits, and back to Ulrich who has been dodging the attacks of the masked person and was trying to attack him as well but failing to do so. Aelita, Yumi, and Odd starts firing at the remaining Shadow creatures only for more to keep coming.

"Oh come on!" Odd complains.

"Where do they even come from?!" Aelita asks.

"Doesn't matter right now, just keep fighting" Yumi says. "Aelita go over them and head to the tower we'll hold the fort here" She says

"Ok!" Aelita agrees as she swipes her watch and her wings appeared from her back and starts flying over the creatures and she looks behind them and see Ulrich still fighting the person.

Ulrich was holding his own against it, then thought of something he could so against the person.

 **"Triangulate!"** He cries out as he used his super speed and his triangulate in one combo creating a triangle surrounding the masked person.

As the person was looking around the Triangle he attacks who he thinks it's Ulrich but it turns out to be his clone, as that happens a clone went pass him while attacking him with his both swords, and then another one jumped up in the air while attacking him. And as he was going to come back down the masked person slashed his sword at Ulrich and it devrtualized, then another one was coming towards him revealing that the last one was just a clone. As he notices that Ulrich was going to stab him then the guy dodged out of the way and Ulrich was going to attack with his other sword but the masked guy blocked it with his and kneed Ulrich in the gut and as he does that he smacked Ulrich which causes him to land on his back, then Ulrich gets back up and starts attacking him again but the masked guy just dodged out of the way and starts creating beams from his sword again at Ulrich, he manages to dodge the two beam attacks but one of them caught him off guard and cause him to devirtualize.

"No Ulrich!" Aelita says.

"Oh no!" Odd says looking behind him as the masked person starts running towards them.

Odd faced towards the Masked guy while Yumi take care of the shadow monsters, as that was going on Aelita reaches towards the Towards and heads inside, as that happens she rushes towards the center of the lower deck and starts floating up. As that was happing Odd was firing his arrows at the Masked person and he only got three shots in while the masked person dodged and blocked the arrows. As Odd was attempting to fire at him again nothing showed up.

"Oh shit out of arrows!" Odd says as the masked guys jumped in the air.

Then Aelita flipped up towards the second terminal and slowly walks towards it.

"Odd!" Yumi yelled moving Odd out of the way

Then Yumi took over and shoots its fans at him as that failed the sword strike the guy prepared took Yumi out in two strikes. Then Aelita reached towards the middle of the upper deck with a backflip and each time she walked the eye of X.A.N.A glows up.

Then Odd attempts to fight the person back by jumping on top of him, hoping to tackle him down but after a few seconds of that the person flipped Odd down on the ground right in front of him and that causes the person to stab Odd in the face and it divirtualizes him. Then an interface was shown in front of Aelita and then as she puts her hand on the interface and as that happens the words on the screen says 'Aelita' Along with another words. 'Code Lyoko' after that the tower data insdie starts to go downwards.

"Tower Deactivated" She said as the tower was deactivating.

Then outside the tower, the color went from red too clear white and the creatures and the Masked person notices that. Then the person growled slightly afterwords he puts his sword away and disperse into a black shadow along with the other creatures.

Back in the human world Aelita was out of the Lyoko chambers and sees Odd inside the elevator with his arms crossed and was frowning. Afterword's Aelita went inside the elevator and Odd pushed the elevator which took them to the second floor. As they arrived there the Lyoko warriors were looking at Odd and Aelita.

"Are you Ok Aelita?" Jeremy asks.

"Yes, i'm fine" Aelita answers.

"Good, what were you thinking?!" He asks.

"Huh?" Aelita asks.

"Activating Lyoko after three years of getting over with risking our lives to save the world from X.A.N.A" Odd explains.

"And getting divirtualzed, trapped inside Lyoko, and not to mentioned brainwashed" Ulrich adds on.

"Ok, ok i think i got it" Aelita said interrupting them

"Do you?! Because what you did was not only reckless but stupid. Why did you reactivate Lyoko?!" Jeremy asks

"Because I needed stress relief ok?! I couldn't help get over my father so i thought i could go into Lyoko for just about 10 minutes of relieving stress and come right back. It was dumb i know but what choice did i have?" Aelita explains.

"Aelita, you could have just talked to us, we could have helped you!" Ulrich said

"I tried remember?! I thought finally after 6 months of your guy's help i could gotten over it, but no, recently it only gotten worse. I've been having nightmare after nightmare of my father dying and let me tell you it was painful to relive the same scenario over and over again!" Aelita yells out as tears starts coming down.

"Aelita..." Jeremy says. "I'm so sorry" he says

"I know, I'm sorry for yelling like that" She says as she cleans her face. "I shouldn't have done that"

"No it's ok Aelita, sometimes you need to just let it all out." Yumi says

"Yeah your right" Aelita says as she smiles a bit.

"I hate to be the one to break this up but look at this" Jeremy says as he punches in his computer key's. As he does that the screen shows nothing about X.A.N.A or anything.

"Wait What?!" Aelita says being shocked.

"What? What is it?" Odd asks

"There's...No trace of X.A.N.A anywhere in the network" Jeremy says

"What?! Bullshit! But how did the tower just activate like that and how we're old the monsters we just faced in Lyoko appear to us without X.A.N.A!" Ulrich points out.

"And speaking of Monsters those new black creatures we just faced off what the hell were those things?!" Yumi asked.

"I don't know according to the supercomputer those species you've encountered was never shown inside of Lyoko before" Jeremy answered. "And it never looked like anything X.A.N.A has ever created before"

"So what you're saying is that we got something even more deadly than X.A.N.A inside of Lyoko now?!" Ulrich says

"I'm afraid so" Jeremy answers.

"May i also add another weird thing, what the hell was that guy in the mask?! The one that devirtualized us like it was nothing!" Odd asks.

"That i also do not know, i got nothing on him, no name, obviously no face, nothing" Jeremy says.

"Now what?" Yumi asks.

"Now, it looks like we have to get out of retirement" Jeremy says.

"No..." Yumi says, "No, no, uh uh" She protests.

"Yumi... you know as well as we do that we have no choice; we need to fight once again. As the Lyoko Warriors" Jeremy said.

Author's Note-

The Warriors are back and now things are gonna get crazier than ever! If you liked this stroy please do not heistate and give it a review, this is AxalFlameHart Signing out!


	2. Chapter 1

The time was around 7:30 A.M. and everyone was at the cafeteria eating breakfast, they were serving croissants as usual at Kadic Academy, and the gang were sitting at the table where they usually sit but no one of them aside from Odd touched their food.

"Hmm? You guys not hungry?" Odd asks

"How can you eat after finding out your worst enemy has come back again?" Ulrich asks.

"Um correction there's something worse than X.A.N.A in Lyoko" Odd says

"Thanks for jogging my memory Odd! Now i definitely can't eat now" Ulrich says giving his food to Odd along with the others.

"Cool! More for me" Odd says eating up his food.

"I still can't believe that this is happening, we're now back into fighting Inside Lyoko again" Yumi says

"I know, but now we need to stay alert at all times, cause i have a feeling that this time is gonna be different in Lyoko" Jeremy says

"You're not the only one with that feeling" Aelita says.

"Hey guys" William says arriving at the table.

"Hey William" Everyone says

"What's with the doom and gloom?" William asked.

"Oh nothing, all of us aside from Odd were studying the whole night we kind of had no sleep" Ulrich lied.

"Oh...Ok" William said as he sits down at the table. "It's just that you guys haven't looked like this ever since you guys finished off X.A.N.A a couple of years back" William mentions. which causes everyone to freeze for only a second.

"Yeah, well we had a helluva time trying to get you out of X.A.N.A's control" Odd stuttered.

"Y-yeah, and trust us we rather not deal with that again" Yumi says.

"No kidding, you we're strong as a motherfucker" Ulrich said.

"Ok you guys, are acting so weird. What's going on?" William picked up.

"Nothing's up William don't worry about it" Aelita says as she notices that William was glaring at all of them.

"Ugh, fine look we'll tell you about it later. But not now ok?" Yumi asks.

"You better" William says as he and Yumi hugged each other and then William leaves, and by watching that Ulrich becomes jealous and looks like he was about to crush the table.

"Whoa, someone's getting jealous" Odd points out

"Shut up Odd!" Ulrich said choking him.

Then class was in session and Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita were all in the same class, it turns out they were in Mrs. Hertz class. As before class got started people were talking, on their phones texting, and or taking selfies.

Then the classroom door was opened and Mrs. Hertz came inside the class with a grouchy look on her face.

"Quiet down students!" She yelled out as people were quiet and their phones were away. "Odd!" Mrs. Hertz says.

"What?! I didn't say anything!" Odd protests.

"Good and let's keep it that way" Mrs. Hertz said, afterwords she clears her throat. "Now before we start class i'd like to introduce a new student in our school" She said as the student came in the classroom.

As the person does that, it was revealed to be a slightly muscular young man with dark spiky emo long hair with red highlights, along with wearing a white short sleeved button up punk shirt with ripped sleeves and a white tank under it, some black normal jeans with a red, and white snake design on it, some red and black vans shoes, and fingerless gloves, and some earpieces in her ears

"So what's your name young man?' Mrs. Hertz asks.

As the guy turns down his earpiece volume he looks up the student class and looks at them in a stoic expression.

"Kieren" The boy says. "Kieren Night" He says again.

"Well then, Kieren your seat would be right over there in front of where Mr. Belpois and Ms. Stones are!" She points out.

After the new guy notices what she was talking about he starts walking towards his assigned seat and sits down.

"Hey welcome to Kadic Acade-"

"Shut it" Kieren interrupted the student next to him. "Your Jeremy belpois right?" He asks

"Yeah?" Jeremy answers "What about it?" He asks

"I'm your new roommate" Kieren answers.

"What?" Jeremy asks

"Yeah the principal assigned me to stay in your dorm, so like it or not that's where i'm staying" Kieren says as he turns his head back.

"Great, what am I gonna do?" Jeremy whispers to Aelita

"Hmm?" Aelita asks in confusion

"With me getting a new roommate what happens when that thing from last night starts to attack i need to move my computers out of my room!" He explains.

"How about I take it off your hands that way I can call you when something happens in Lyoko" Aelita suggests

"That could work, thanks Aelita" Jeremy says calming down

"No problem" Aelita said.

After class was over the gang were out at campus sitting at the benches.

"New roommate huh, sucks to be you Einstein" Ulrich says.

"Not funny, now i'm gonna need to move my computer away from my room so the new kid won't discover about Lyoko" Jeremy mentions.

"That does sound like a problem" Yumi agrees.

"You're telling me" Jeremy says.

"Oh yeah where's Aelita?" Yumi asks

"She's heading to my room to move my computer out of my room, hopefully the new guy doesn't get to their in time" Jeremy explains.

"Hey guys, what's this about a new guy and moving computers?" William asks as he overhears their conversation which causes the group to look at him. "What?" He asks sounding confused.

Then Kieren was shown to be walking towards his room with his stuff in his hands with principal Delmas right next to him.

"Well, son how do you like Kadic Academy so far?" Principal delmas asks politely.

Kieren doesn't answer his question and just continues walking.

"Um, hello?" Delmas asks but Kieren was still quiet. "Well, here we are your dorm you will be staying in just let me get the door for you" He said as he opens the door and Sees Aelita there under Jeremy's desk.

"Ms. Stones!" Principal Delmas cried out, as Aelita heard his voice she jumped and hits her head on the desk as she was getting back up. "What on earth are you doing in here, and what exactly we're you doing under there?" He asks

"Well, Jeremy wanted me to get his report he left on his computer but when I got it on it wasn't turning on correctly so I thought I could figure out and see what's wrong" Aelita lied.

"That's funny, it seems working properly to me" Delmas said.

"Well that's just because I just fixed it sir" Aelita lies again.

"Well, if you insist. But since you're here maybe you can show Mr. Night here around the dorms" Delmas suggested.

"But sir..." Aelita says.

"No buts Ms. Stones, we should make our new students welcome should we not?" Delmas asks.

"Yes sir" Aelita says

"Very good, well I need to be leaving now bye" Delmas says walking away from the dorms.

After that happened Kieren just walks in the dorm and sets his stuff down on his bed.

"So uh, Kieren right. My name is Aelita stones, it's nice to meet you" She says as she's trying to be polite.

"Likewise" Kieren says in a deadpan tone as he was not looking at Aelita.

"So uh what school did you go to besides here?" Aelita asks

"None, I was homeschooled" Kieren answers.

"Oh" Aelita says. "So this is your first time being in an actual school then" She asks

Then Kieren didn't answer her question he just stood quiet.

"Well never mind that, principal told me to show you around so how about we do just that?" Aelita suggests.

"I can just do that myself" Kieren says.

"But" Aelita said

"Look I appreciate the warm welcome, but now I want to be alone and put my stuff away if you don't mind" Kieren interrupts Aelita.

"Right, I got it" Aelita says as she's heading towards the door, "well see you later" Aelita says as she walks away from the dorm.

After that Aelita was walking out towards the door and she gets a call from Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asks

"Aelita did you get my computer out of my room?" Jeremy asks

"No I was trying too but Kieren and the principal made it to the room and caught me in the act" Aelita explains.

"Damn! Well you tried your best, Aelita" Jeremy says.

"Yeah but now what are we gonna do?" Aelita asks.

"I'll figure something out" Jeremy says.

"Ok you do that, where are you anyways?" Aelita asks

"Were right by the bench outside the cafeteria, where are you?" Jeremy asks

"I'm actually close by" Aelita answers.

"What do you mea-" Jeremy pauses as he turns around and sees Aelita.

"Oh" Jeremy answers.

Then after it was time for gym class with Jim and the court inside the gym was empty but the middle was filled with red rubber balls and everyone was shown to be at the bleachers.

"Well you thought of a way to get your computer out of your room Einstein?" Ulrich asks.

"No not yet i'm afraid" Jeremy admits.

"Well, have you tried just unplugging it?" Odd asks.

"We need intel on when a tower is activated" Ulrich answers. "But now that I think about it you have that laptop Jeremy maybe you could just unplug it"

"Maybe, but that desktop has programs we could need plus I'm sure the laptop couldn't hold that much data if I start running any more programs on it" Jeremy says.

"That sounds like a half-ased excuse to not use it" Odd says.

"It kind of is" Jeremy admits.

"By the way, what's you new roommate like when you first talked to him in class?" Odd asked as he points out Kieren who was in the first row sitting the farthest away from everyone.

"I don't know in hertz class was the only time I talked to him all the time he's just quiet" Jeremy answers.

"Huh, he sure sounds like a certain someone right next to us" Odd jokes as he smirks at Ulrich, who has his arms around Odd's neck.

"I wonder who're you referring too, Oddie boy" Ulrich says.

"Alright everybody listen up! Today we're gonna play some dodgeball today" Jim says as he moves around a bit in place. "Ahh dodgeball the perfect sport to see you young kids pour out blood, sweat, and tears which reminds me of when I first played this game, and I'd rather not talk about it!" He says.

"Anyways, I will be assigning teams of six pretty soon so if you here your name come down here." Jim says as he got his clipboard out. "Ok now, Della Robbia, Connors, Stern, Matthews, Smith, and, Pichon, get out here now!" Jim yells.

"Oh no!" Herb says doomly.

"Hey, don't feel so bad Herb you might survive this time" Odd laughs

"yeah thanks for the support Odd" Herb sarcastically says

as the students starts heading towards the side of the gym where they were supposed to be.

"Ok then team two will be. Gauthier, Dunbar, belpois, Andrews, Poliakoff, and the new guy Night" Jim says "Get down here!"

As they do that the teams start to move towards the opposite sides of the gym and the balls was shown to be at the middle.

"Oh right Night, you're record says you've been home schooled throughout your life so i guess you don't know how to play dodgeball" Jim thought as he picks up a ball from the ground.

"Ok so what you do here is you pick up a ball here from the ground and what you need to do is-" Jim was interrupted by Kieren grabbing the ball from Jim's hands and snatches it away from him.

"Hey!" Jim reacts.

Kieren just throws the ball as hard as he can and as that happened the ball was moving fast, and the ball lands on impact to Herb's face which causes him to fall and land on his back holding his face. As that happened everyone was looking shocked at that while some looked at Herb on the ground.

"Huh, guess you don't need instructions after all" Jim says with his eyes popped out.

"No kidding" William agrees.

"Herb! Are you ok?" Nicholas calls out to him.

"No!" Herb replies back.

"Eh, he'll live" Jim says. "Ok ladies, let's play dodge ball!"

"Oh god no" Herb says, as Jim blows the whistle.

As that happens both sides rushed for the ball and starts playing dodgeball, Ulrich was attempting to hit William and Odd was trying to hit Jeremy. Jeremy dodged as William blocked the ball with the one he was holding and throws it at Herb again as he gets just got back up.

"Sorry" William says in O.S

"Owww..." Herb says also in O.S

Than Most students got Jeremy out and attempts to get Nicholas, but Nicholas retaliated and got one person out, along with Ulrich and Odd. Two students were attempting to hit Kieren but he dodged one of the balls and caught the second one, which made conners out. Then Kieren throws the ball at Odd at full speed, Odd turns around and sees the ball coming his way.

"Ahh!" Odd screams as he dodges out of the way from the ball, "Whew, Ow!" He yells out as he got hit in the face by the ball.

"You're out Della Robia!" Jim says sounding satisfied.

"Oww" Odd says as he was laying on the ground.

Then Ulrich was shown throwing balls aiming at Kieren, and as Kieren dodges out of the way Gauthier was behind him and he got hit in the face making him go out, as that happens a ball hits Ulrich at his leg causing him to be out.

Then Kieren picks up a ball and he passes to Jeremy as that happens, a ball was aiming towards him and Jeremy was hit in the stomach instantly.

"Ouch" William says as he, Harold, and Kieren looked at him on the ground.

Then William and Harold got hit by the ball and he got out as well, when that happened Kieren and turns around and sees only around and see only Conner and Smith still in the game while Kieren and Harold were the only two in.

"Well, it's only two against two now, let's see which string bean team will win" Jim says.

"Hey, go for the new kid I'll handle Harold" Matthews suggests

"Sounds good let's get 'em!" Conner's says as they both got the ball in time, and starts aiming at both Kieren and Harold.

then Kieren and Harold grabbed the balls laying right by them and blocked the ball coming towards them, then Harold threw a ball at Matthew only to let him catch it and Harold was out along with smith coming back in. Turns out Kieren was all alone in the dodge ball game but he still has his stoic look on his face while the two guys got the rubber balls on the ground.

"Hey" Kieren spoke which made Smith and Matthews look at him, "You better pray that the first shot knocks me out" He threatens

Then both of them threw it at Kieren, which made him dodge out of the way and grabbed two rubber balls and threw it at one of the two, but they dodged as well as that happened two balls was flying towards the two and hits the two remaining players were out.

"Well i'm impressed Night, you did well here on your first day here. Maybe you losers can all learn from him" Jim says as Kieren starts heading towards the bleachers.

After class was done it was lunch break for the students, and for lunch it was casserole, and the Lyoko warriors were sitting together as usual eating their lunches.

"So how was gym?" Yumi asks

"I'd rather not talk about it" Ulrich says imitating Jim, which made some laughs out of Aelita and Yumi. "But in all seriousness kind of brutal"

"Yeah especially with the new kid" Odd says who pointed out to Kieren who was being interviewed by Milly and Tamiya then the two girls were walking away leaving Kieren alone to eat his food.

"Hmm, it's kind of sad seeing him eat alone" Yumi says

"Well, hate to be rude Yumi, but he's started off as kind of rude" Aelita says

"Not to mention abrasive" Ulrich says

"Yeah, I mean during gym today, Jim was kind enough to try and explain the rules of dodgeball to him and he snatched the ball he was holding out of Jim's hand" Jeremy says

"And the next thing you know he chucked it at Herb so hard in the face" Odd adds in.

"Ouch! Really?" Yumi asks

"Yeah he's not lying look at him" William says as he points out to herb holding his face with ice was on his left cheek.

"Oooh" Yumi reacts, "Well still, he can't be all that bad your just not giving him a chance yet that's all" She says.

"I don't know by the looks of it, he might not even give us a chance" Jeremy says

"You never know until you try" Yumi says getting up from the table and walks towards Kieren.

As Kieren was on his headphone's listening to music, he notices that Yumi was right next to him with her trey and then he turns down the music and unplugs his headphones away from him.

"Hey there" Yumi says.

"What do you want?" Kieren asks.

"Well I see noticed that you are sitting at a lunch table all by yourself" Yumi answers.

"So?" Kieren asks kind of rudely.

"So if it's alright with you, mind if i join you?" Yumi politely asks.

"No thanks" Kieren says

"Are you sure, because-" Yumi pauses.

"I'm sure, sorry but I want to be alone for a bit" Kieren answers as he puts his earpiece in and starts turning the volume up again.

"Alright then, if you insist" Yumi says as she gets back towards her table.

"Any luck?" Odd asks.

"Surprisingly no" Yumi answers.

"Told ya that would happen" Odd says

"Shut up Odd" Yumi says to Odd.

Then it was nighttime and Kieren just exited out of the shower rooms wearing a black IRON FIST wishbone/ribs skinny skeleton t shirt and some skull boxers on. As he holds onto his toothbrush and shower towel he walks in his dorm with Jeremy on his computer screen and turns around to see Kieren.

"So how was using the public showers for the first time?" Jeremy asks.

"Shut it" Kieren answers as he heads towards the closet and puts his stuff away in the empty drawers.

"It was just a question you didn't have to be so rude about it" Jeremy says

"Well today I've had nothing but questions and I'd rather have another one for tonight, got it?" Kieren says as he lays his head on the bed.

"Whatever you say mr sunshine" Jeremy mumbles under his breath, as he was still on the computer.

"I heard that" Kieren says

Then the time was around 11:53 and Jeremy was shown sleeping right on his desk where his computer is and Kieren was sleeping soundly on his bed, then only three seconds later Jeremy's computer starts beeping, and as that happens Jeremy woke up from it and sees that a tower was activated.

"Oh great now of all times?" Jeremy says

"What the fuck is with all that noise?!" Kieren asks sounding annoyed as he gets up from the bed.

"Oh uh? My computer is acting up recently and sometimes in the middle of the night it makes strange noise's like that and it causes me to stay up at night" Jeremy lies, "That's why I've been on the computer up until late at night"

Kieren looks at him suspiciously which Jeremy was looking at him with his best poker face as he could.

"Well is there a way to turn it off?" Kieren asks

"I think so if I could just..." Jeremy pauses as he punches in the computer key's and turns off the computer, "Huh, that worked" He says

"Good now keep it that way so I can get my fucking sleep" Kieren says

"Sorry" Jeremy says as he heads towards the door with his phone in his pocket.

"Now where are you going?" Kieren asks

"I'm just heading towards the bathroom" Jeremy lies again as he closes the door.

Then three seconds after Kieren looks out the door and sees Jeremy running towards the opposite direction.

'Wait, _the bathroom is in the other direction Belpois, what are you up too'_ Kieren says in his head, _'Whatever nothing to do with me that's for sure'_

Then as he closes the door he looks at the computer and just pushes the on button and sees a X.A.N.A symbol on the screen along with a tower on it.

"What the hell is this a video game?" Kieren mumbles and then he looks at the Symbol closer.

Then Jeremy and the other Lyoko warriors except for William was running towards the park where the sewers were and then they all went side of it. As they did that they went through the sewers and straight towards the Factory, after they swing on the ropes down they went towards the elevator, and as they do that Jeremy reaches towards the computer.

"Ok, so now that we're at the tower could you tell us what's going on?" Yumi asks

"A tower has been activated in the Ice sector" Jeremy answers

"And you didn't bother to just call us about that instead of telling us now in the tower?" Odd asks

"Well remember Odd I now have a roommate and if I call you about that he could have followed us here to the factory" Jeremy explains.

"Ok yeah that's a good point" Odd realizes.

"Anyways, all we have to do is deactivate the tower right?" Ulrich asks, "So what are we waiting for?"

"Ok, I'll start the procedure get to the scanner rooms" Jeremy says

Then Aelita pushes the elevator button and the group was down at the third floor at the scanner rooms, and the ones who went in first were Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd and as they went inside the scanners were closing.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd" Jeremy says as he activates the Scanners. "Virtualization!" He says as the three Lyoko warriors were Virtualized first.

"Ok we're here Jeremy" Yumi says

"Ok good Aelita is just about coming..." Jeremy says as Aelita was just about Virtualized with them. "Now"

"Alright let's get moving" Aelita says

"Hey Jeremy could you send us our rides?" Odd asks

"Coming right up" Jeremy says as he punches in the Computer keys and the vehicles came right in front of them.

"Sweet thanks Einstein!" Odd says as he starts riding towards the Tower

"Hey wait up!" Yumi says as she and Aelita starts heading towards the tower along with Ulrich.

"So out of context but how's it like having a roommate for the first time Einstein?" Odd asks

"Yeah kind of like to know as well" Ulrich says sounding sarcastic

"Funny, but if you like to know, not really on the best terms i should say" Jeremy answers

"Eh, give it a few days you'll get along til then" Odd responds "That's how Ulrich and I were such good friends" He says

"I'm pretty sure your memory in those last few days were delusional as it is now" Ulrich laughed

"Hey!" Odd says

Then some beeping noises were heard from Jeremy's screen,

"Stay sharp guys you're gonna have some company" Jeremy warns them.

As he said that Bloks, Krabs, tarantula's, and Hornets were there, and as that happened they started shooting at the Lyoko warriors with either laser blast or ring blast. As the gang dodged the attacks Odd starts coming in close on them.

"Looks like your shooting skills are rusty boys!" Odd says as he flies in the air with his OverBoard and jumps right down off it. "But not me! **Laser Arrow!** " Odd yells out as he shoots off the hornets and one crab, then Odd does some flips and the OverBoard was back on his feet.

Ulrich was shown circling around the krabs and cuts off the monster's legs and then as that happens he jumps off the bike and stabs it in the head with both of his swords.

 **"Impact!"** He yells out as he stabs the Krab.

Yumi circled around the Tarantula's and as she does that she grabs one of her fans out.

"Alright you ready Aelita?" Yumi asks

"Let's do this" Aelita says Then Yumi circled her OverWing around the Tarantula's and both Aelita and Yumi attacked the two Tarantula's along with Odd and Ulrich finishing off the Bloks and the remaining Krab.

"Alright now that that mess was dealt with let's get moving to the tower you guys" Jeremy says.

"Alrighty then Let's get moving team" Odd says as he starts moving towards the Towers location along with the rest of the Lyoko Warriors following him.

Back in the real world a manhole cover was shown to be opened right where the park is, then the person who saw it went inside it, closes the sewer entrance, climbs down the ladder, and starts running inside in the sewers.

"Back on Lyoko The gang finally sees the tower.

"Alright Jeremy we're close to the tower" Ulrich says.

"Good now let's-" Jeremy pauses as the supercomputer reads some enemies.

"Stay sharp more guest came for the party" Jeremy warns them.

"Really but I don't see anything" Odd says

Then two megatanks showed up in front of the and stops them from going forward.

"Goddammit!" Odd says.

"Took the words out of my mouth their buddy" Ulrich says.

Then two Megatank's shell was open and the center inside of it was charging.

"Move!" Yumi said in time as the megatank fired a pink shockwave attack and they all dodged out of the way in time, then another shockwave attack was shown and the Lyoko warriors had to jump away of their vehicles. and all landed on the ground.

"Guys are you ok?" Jeremy asks.

"Never better, though I have a feeling that's going to change" Aelita mentions.

"Why, what's going on?" Jeremy asks.

"Two words: Mega Tanks" Odd answers.

"Tanks? As in more than one?" Jeremy says.

"If that wasn't obvious enough yes!" Ulrich answers.

"Oh no" Jeremy says as the elevator door starts to open "Guys I'm sensing more monsters around the tower, whatever you do make su-" Jeremy pauses as he notices the elevator door was open.

and then as he looks at his left he notices someone inside the elevator wearing a hood on and the person was looking down while leaning against the elevator, and the person looks up it showed to be Kieren with the same stoic look.

"Jeremy? Jeremy?" Odd asks, "We're kind of getting our ass handed here!"

"What the, what are you doing here?!" Jeremy asks sounding surprised.

"Huh, what's going on Jeremy?" Aelita asks

"Hang on a bit" Jeremy says

"Jeremy, Jerem-" Ulrich was cut off.

"Shit it looks like he's not answering" Ulrich says.

"Now what do we do?" Odd asks.

"What can we do we try to survive!" Yumi answers

"What are you doing here? And how did you find this place?" Jeremy asks

"You weren't exactly hard to find, you kind of lead me here" Kieren answers

"How?!" Jeremy asks further

"Well for starters you were a terrible liar when I asked about your computer making that damn beeping noise, and when you left for the quote and unquote bathroom you were heading the opposite direction, and when I followed you guys towards the park one of your friends accidentally left the sewer manhole open" Kieren explains.

"Ok, ok, I got it I fucked up. But you shouldn't be here it's too dangerous for you!" Jeremy says

"Yeah I bet it sounded like your friends are in danger when you were talking about monster and towers and all this fantasy crap" Kieren sarcastically says as he smirks

"It's not funny, look get out of here now!" Jeremy says

"I knew you say that, you know this place looks so interesting to report to the principal, I wonder how he's gonna react to this" Kieren says

"What are you getting at?" Jeremy asks

"Well let's say this hypothetically of course that i record this place here with you in it and what other secrets this little place has, and then i could share this with principal Delmas, and he sends this to the police i mean what could just happen to this place after" Kieren says threatening him.

"You wouldn't?!" Jeremy says.

"Oh would I" Kieren pulling his phone from his back pocket.

"So unless you don't want that to happen you tell me what's going on here" Kieren demands.

After hearing that he thinks it over, and after 10 seconds of thinking he gave up and just sighs out in defeat.

"Get to the third floor" Jeremy says.

"Huh? What for?" Kieren asks

"You want to know what's going on you're gonna have to trust me, now head to the third floor!" Jeremy says.

"Fine" Kieren says as he gets towards the elevator.

Then Kieren pushes the bottom floor button, and after that the elevator door opens up and he sees the Scanner room.

"Whoa!" Kieren says, "What is this?" He asks.

"Kieren, you made it to the third floor? The ones with the cylinder pod things" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah, I think" Kieren answers.

"Good now head inside in one of them" Jeremy says.

"Um What?" Kieren asks

"Just do it!" Jeremy says

Then Kieren walked towards one of the scanners in the middle, looks at it for about two seconds and went side it.

"Are you in?" Jeremy asks

"Yeah?" Kieren answers sounding confused as he says that he notices that the door was closing. "Hey! What the fuck?!" Kieren says

"Transfer Kieren" Jeremy says

"Belpois, what hell are you?!-" Kieren pauses as he's being scanned.

"Scanner Kieren" Jeremy says, "Virtualization!" He added in as he punches in one of the computer key's.

Then back at the Lyoko Warriors the gang were having a hard time their Ulrich had his triplicate out taking care of one of the Mega tanks, along with Yumi helping his out, and Odd and Aelita were heading towards the tower taking care of the Monsters blocking the tower, along with the Shadow creatures.

"Guys! How are you holding up?" Jeremy asks.

"About time?! Where were you?!" Yumi asks.

"Sorry about that, how are you handling the Mega tanks?" Jeremy asks.

"Still a fucking pain as usual" Yumi answers as she dodges out of the laser the mega tank fired.

"Hang in there ok?" Jeremy says.

"Poor choice of words their Jeremy" Odd says hanging on to an edge of the digital see as he shot a Kankerlot and a Blok.

As he front flips back up he got shot in two times by a Krab and a shadow creature.

"Odd you only have 30 life points left be careful!" Jeremy warns Odd.

As another blast was about to hit Odd he activated his shield move and he fired his laser arrows at the krabs three times making him explode, Aelita fired an Energy Field at the Shadow creature and it went down making him disperse. Back to Ulrich and Yumi Ulrich ran out of Clones and he was dodging for his life, Yumi was doing the same.

"Ok i have officially had it with these things up to here!" Yumi complains.

"Let's hit em with a combo, you ready?" Ulrich asks smirking

"When you are" Yumi says

Then the Mega tank starts firing his laser again then the two warriors dodged out of the way, and another one was about to fire its laser again.

"Now!" Ulrich says as he activates his super sprint, as he says that Yumi laid on the ground and pushes Ulrich up and threw is sword at the center of the Mega Tank before it fired its laser causing him to explode.

As that happens Ulrich land on the ground and Ulrich, and Yumi gets back up and sees a mega tank charging its laser at Yumi.

"Look out!" Ulrich says as he activates his super sprint and he pushes Yumi out of the way, as that happens the laser hits Ulrich instead making him being instantly devirtualized from Lyoko.

As Ulrich pushes Yumi out of the way she was leaning against a ledge and she was looking like she was about to tripping a bit and trying to gain her balance.

"Guys, Yumi is about to fall into the digital sea!" Jeremy warns them as Odd looks behind him and notices what's going on.

"No!" Ulrich said right next to Jeremy.

"Oh shit!" Odd says as he and Aelita both rushed to Yumi, and as that happens Aelita got hit by one of the Krab monsters while still rushing towards Yumi.

"Yumi we're coming!" Odd yells out.

"Hold on Yumi!" Aelita yells also

Then as Yumi was still attempting to gain her balance the Mega tank just rolled over to her and pushed her off the cliff making her fall down towards the digital sea when Odd and Aelita both didn't make it in time.

"Nooo, Yumi!" Ulrich cries out.

As she was falling and screaming towards her death shadow figure caught her and disappeared.

"What she's alive?!" Jeremy says.

"What?" Odd and Aelita says together

"What?! Really?! How did she" Ulrich asking.

"Looks like he made it just in time" Jeremy said sighing in relief.

" 'He?' What are you talking about Jeremy?!" Ulrich asked, then Jeremy just smirked.

Then Yumi was shown to be teleported at a cliff, and then next to her was a person wearing a red and black body suit on and had a mask covering his mouth and noise area.

"Who are you?" Yumi asks the person who saved her, the person said noting but looked at her for one second and looks back at the gang who were fighting.

"Stay out of my way" The person says to Yumi as he goes down the cliff.

As the person went down the cliff he starts running down and as that happens he reaches towards flat service and reaches for the two pouches right on his thighs and pulls out some twin Sais and starts heading towards the Mega tank who is starting to charge up his laser before Odd could shoot it a Sai was thrown right it at, then the ninja person grabbed his Sai in time before the Mega Tank exploded and as it does the person runs straight towards the tower where the creatures are.

"Whoa! Who is this guy?" Aelita asks.

"I don't know but he sure got some skills don't he Einstein?" Odd says.

"I say so" Jeremy says.

Then Yumi starts sliding down the slope and catches up with Odd and Aelita.

"Yumi!" Aelita says hugging her.

I'm glad you're ok Yumi, I'm guessing Mr Badass Ninja here saved you?" Odd sarcastically asks as the person was shown to be taking care of the Monsters and the new shadow creatures.

"Yeah...He did" Yumi says

"Hey eye boggle later guys, you got a tower to deactivate" Jeremy reminds them.

"Right!" Yumi nods as she and the other two starts running towards the tower.

As the Ninja person was fighting the Shadow Creatures he does a few somersaults backwards and then he does a few backflips and lands on his feet, and as he does that the creatures come right at him, and as he gets into defensive positions fans was shown and it cuts the creatures in quarters causing them to disperse, and five arrows and two energy fields took care of the remaining that was left. As he looks behind them it shows to be the Lyoko Warriors who were right next to him.

"Are you ok?" Yumi asks

"Hmph, seems when I said 'stay out of my way' didn't get through your head after all" The Ninja says as he twirls his Sais and places them in his pouch.

"Hey we just saved you a thank you could be nice!" Odd said.

"Odd's right you don't have to be such a jerk" Aelita adds.

"Let it go Odd" Jeremy says.

"Jeremy? What do you mean 'let it go?' you're not becoming a fan of Frozen now are you?" Odd laughs.

"Not on your life, anyways he helped us just let it slide alright?" Jeremy says.

"Listen to what your friend said if I were you, now if you're done whining about time you do your mission" The Ninja says as he starts walking away.

"Hold it!" Yumi says as she grabs his hand which causes him to stop, "Who are you?"

"Yeah I kind of want to know who you are as well" Odd says which made the Ninja person quiet and doesn't turn around.

"Go ahead" Jeremy says.

"Go ahead? Jeremy what are you-" Aelita pauses

Then The Ninja person forced his hand away from Yumi's and then he turns around he takes off his mask which reveals to be Kieren and the other Lyoko Warriors were looking surprised.

"What the hell? why are you here?!" Odd says

"Kieren?!" Aelita asks in the same tone as Odd.

"Wait What?!" Ulrich says in the real world. "Jeremy what is he doing here?!" He asks sounding a bit surprised and angry.

"Yell any time you want but Aelita isn't there something you gotta do?" Kieren asks

"Right!" Aelita says as she runs towards the Tower

Then she deactivates the tower after that she leaves the tower and looks at the group kind of not talking to each other.

"Good Job hold on til I materialize you back to the real world" Jeremy says as the group were being devirtuaized by the work of Jeremy.

As the scanners starts to open the remaining three Lyoko Warriors were out. Then after the three got out Kieren got out the last, as that happens he walks out of the Scanner room while trying to keep his balance a bit.

"Ugh, Shit" He says as he manages to get his balance back and as that happens the group were looking at him. "Ok, what's with all the staring?" Kieren asks.

"We got some questions for you tough guy" Odd cuts to the chase. "But I rather save it til we're all here as a group so upstairs we go!" Odd says heading towards the elevator along with everyone else including Kieren.

As the group reaches towards the second floor the group gets out the Elevator along with Kieren, and the Lyoko Warriors were standing together and all staring at Kieren.

"Let me guess this will be the moment where you ask me all bunch of questions of how I got here well lay it on me" Kieren says sounding bored.

"Nah, you followed us that's obvious" Odd says.

"Correct" Kieren admits. "Ok now we got that out of the way, I want answers. What is this place, what was that place that looks like a goddamn video game, and what were you guys doing in their?" Kieren asks

"Whoa, whoa there man that's a lot of questions" Odd says.

"Look, man I'll give you the short and sweet version, this place is called 'The factory' or so we called it, That place you just experienced rookie, was called Lyoko and basically a virtual World, and what we do is fight a Super dangerous computer program called X.A.N.A or used to" Ulrich explains.

"Ok another question now, who the hell is X.A.N.A?" Kieren asks

"Like Ulrich says it's a dangerous computer program, it was pretty much a virus that can control electricity he can gain access to our world by activating towers on Lyoko" Aelita explains.

"Wait, what do you mean was? Is this X.A.N.A dude dead or something?" Kieren asks

"We...Don't know honestly" Jeremy says

"Huh?" Kieren says.

"Two years ago, we created an anti-X.A.N.A program that could destroy X.A.N.A for good, and until yesterday we all thought he was finally destroyed for good" Odd explains.

"And this is the confusion part, Towers are being activated inside of Lyoko again and the Supercomputer here doesn't pick up X.A.N.A inside of Lyoko" Yumi explains.

"Meaning, their might be a new virus inside of Lyoko and it might be more dangerous than X.A.N.A" Jeremy explains. "You understand everything so far?"

"Yeah I got it, but is there anything else I should know?" Kieren asks.

"...No, that's about it" Aelita says.

"You sure?" Kieren asks.

"Yes I'm sure" Aelita answers.

"Alright then, now that you know everything that we've told you, it be good if you can join us and maybe keep your mouth shut about this"

"Considering the dangers inside of Lyoko, fuck it I'll do it" Kieren answers.

"Alright good, welcome to the group man!" Odd says as he pulls his hand up for a high five, but Kieren just left him hanging.

"Alright look, you may agree to help us, but that doesn't mean we fully trust you just yet" Ulrich said.

"Ulrich!" Odd said.

"Fine by me" Kieren says "See ya"

"Wait Kieren, don't go!" Odd says.

Then Kieren reaches towards the elevator and pushes the elevator button going up and it takes him upstairs, as that happens he reaches towards the ropes and climbs his way up towards the entrance towards the factory, as he climbs all the way towards the platform he starts walking away and reaches towards the manhole cover.

"Hey" Yumi's voice was heard behind him.

As Kieren stopped moving he didn't even bother looking behind him.

"What now?" He asks Yumi.

"So uh, sorry about that whole thing downstairs" Yumi said walking closer.

"What for? Ulrich or whatever his name is, is right it makes sense he doesn't trust me I mean I am technically a rookie" Kieren says sounding in his emotionless voice.

"Well, there's a reason for why he was hard on you there" Yumi says.

"And what would that be?" Kieren asks as he turns his head towards.

"Well three years ago we had a member of Lyoko" She said, "His name is William"

"William?... Oh you mean William Dunbar right?"

"Right, anyways he was a rookie like you. Though technically he still is" Yumi tries to explain, "anyways, he was reckless, careless, and tried to play the hero. Though it cost him the price" She said.

"What happened?" Kieren asks

"He got possessed by one of X.A.N.A's monsters called the Scyphozoa, X.A.N.A created him originally to steal Aelita's memories-"

"Steal Aelita's memories?" Kieren interrupts

"Long story, anyways it originally was used to steal Aelita's memories. But it seems made it even more than just that, it can brainwash people into being a pawn for X.A.N.A, all of us who have been into Lyoko experienced that for ourselves but we we're lucky and we managed to break out of its control, but for William it was stuck to him a lot longer than we thought" Yumi explains.

"But how did you guys break him out of it?" Kieren asks

"Months after of fighting him, Jeremy discovered a program to break him out of it. And to do that we had to Devirtualize him, as soon we managed to do just that the program worked and he was free from X.A.N.A's control and was back with s to the human world" She explains again.

"That's rough" Kieren says sounding sympathetic.

"And that's why the rest were so rough on you there, we've lost a member before. Even though we got him back, we can't risk that happening again" Yumi said.

"...Thanks, for sharing that Yumi it helps explains why everyone was pretty much defensive. But don't worry about me ok? Just worry about your team and yourself" Kieren says as he opens up the Manhole cover and was about to go inside the sewers.

"Kieren?" Yumi says.

"What is it?" Kieren replies.

"...Thanks for saving me from the digital sea" Yumi said.

After a few seconds of not doing anything, Kieren went down the manhole cover and leaves Yumi behind. After he left Yumi just smiled as the warriors starts walking towards her.


	3. Chapter 2

The time was around 6:59, and after a second later the alarm starts to ring, and as that happens Ulrich was groaning when he hears the alarm.

"Odd! Turn off the fucking alarm dammit!" Ulrich yells.

Then Odd was shown to be still sleeping soundly in bed ignoring the alarm clock. Then Ulrich got up and slammed the Alarm Clock hard causing it to stop beeping and as he does that he reaches over to Odds bed and slapped him hard in the face.

"Ow!" Odd reacts as he holds his face. "What the fuck Ulrich!?"

"Get up, and get ready" Ulrich says as he reaches towards the bathroom holding a toothbrush.

"Jeez, what crawled up his ass last night" Odd asks.

Then Ulrich opened Jeremy's door and it was shown to be Jeremy still asleep and so was Kieren.

"Hey wake up Einstein" Ulrich says peacefully.

As that happens Jeremy get's up from his bed, and finds his glasses.

"Oh morning Ulrich" Jeremy says as he get's up from his bed stretching and Yawning.

"Not much sleep huh?" Odd laughs.

"You can say that again, this guy here snores almost quite loudly" Jeremy points at Kieren who was still asleep.

"Still can't believe that he followed us to the factory" Ulrich says sounding kind of bitter.

"Neither can i, although it was kind of my fault i wasn't careful" Jeremy said.

"Well, on the bright side he's proven to be a skilled fighter, he cold be useful to us" Odd says.

"Maybe, but for right now we better keep an eye on him" Ulrich says then a black ghastly like thing came out of an electrical socket and disappeared out of the window.

Then Kieren starts groaning and his eyes are starting to open slowly.

"Quiet he's waking up!" Jeremy whispered.

As he fully wakes up he starts to rub his hair along with his eyes, he yawns and looks to his right and sees Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy looking at him.

"Hey! what are looking at me for?" Kieren asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Good morning to you too" Ulrich sarcastically says.

"Up yours" Kieren retorts as he gets up, and he heads towards his closet into one of the drawers and pulled out his toothbrush and was walking out the door. And as he was doing that he bumped into Aelita who was coming towards his dorm room.

"Oh! Good Morning Kieren" Aelita greeted him.

"Yeah whatever, you too" Kieren responded back tiredly and he heads towards the shower room.

Aelita just looks at Kieren with a confused look. After that the Lyoko Warriors were all inside the Cafeteria eating breakfast all of the lyoko warriors except for Kieren and William were sitting together.

"So you guys sleep well?" Yumi asks politely.

Then Jeremy and Ulrich both Yawn While Odd just keeps on eating.

"That much huh?" Yumi asks.

"Odd's little alarm clock thing" Ulrich explains.

"Kieren's snoring" Jeremy explains as well.

"I see" Yumi chuckles a bit. "Speaking of which, where is he anyways?"

"He's over there" Aelita points out to her which shows him sitting alone at the table as ever.

"Ah ok" Yumi realizes.

"So i been meaning to ask about yesterday, what were you two talking about?" Odd asks in a teasing tone.

"Nothing really, i was just telling him why all of us we're hard on him that's all" Yumi answers.

"I don't know to me it looks like flirting to me" Odd jokes as Ulrich slaps him upside his head. "Ow!"

"Thank you Ulrich" Yumi says

"So in all serious what were you two talking about anyways?" Aelita asks who's just as curious as Odd.

"Like i said i explained to him why we we're harsh towards him" Yumi says.

"Well you remember what happened to William right?" Jeremy says.

"I remember" Yumi answers.

"Then you know why he can't be fully trusted yet, when he's on Lyoko we have to make sure he doesn't end up being careless" Jeremy replied.

"True, but at least he shouldn't have be alone" Yumi says "I mean look at him" She points out as he has his earpiece on and was eating his breakfast.

"Eh leave him. I may sound heartless, but if he wants to be alone just leave him" Ulrich said.

"Dude, that's not cool" Odd says, "I mean when i first met you, you were the same as him. Well not much of an asshole but yeah much like him"

Then afterwords the bell started to ring and people were walking out of the Cafeteria, Kieren was putting his trey away and starts walking out of the Cafeteria and The Warriors were doing the same. Kieren walked at least three steps out of the Cafeteria.

"Hey Kieren" Yumi calls out to him, as he turns his head around he sees her and the group next to her.

Then he didn't even speak he just looked away from them.

"Well nice to see you too tall, white, and brooding" Odd jokes.

"What do you want from me? A poem? What do you want" Kieren asks rudely.

"That's a good question, Yumi?" Ulrich asks sarcastically which made her roll her eyes.

"We were on our way towards the rec room, i as gonna ask if you want to join us?" Yumi asks

"Why, would i want to do that?" Kieren asks

"Well..I thought it would be fun, besides you can't be alone most of the time" Yumi says.

"I've been here for only two days i doubt you can say i'm alone 'most of the time' yet" Kieren points out.

"He has a point there" Ulrich agrees with Kieren.

"Yeah but..."

"Look i appreciate, but no end of story" Kieren interrupts Yumi and just walked away from the group.

"Well, at least you tried" Odd says to Yumi.

"Gee thanks Odd" Yumi sarcastically said.

"Hey guys" A voice from behind them says, which turns out to be Sissi Delmas.

"Hey Sissi" The group says.

"Whats up? You guys sound kind of down" Sissi asks.

"Ah not much sleep last night" Odd half lied.

"Oh" Sissi says, "So what are you guys up too?"

"We're about to head to the Rec room, are you heading there as well?" Aelita asks

"No i'm actually looking for Herb and Nicholas, you've seen them?" Sissi asks

"No i don't think so, last time i seen them Herb was putting ice on himself yesterday morning" William says joining up the conversation, which made Sissi jump and look behind her.

"William! Where did you come from?!" Sissi asks, "Also you now what happened to him, he and Nicolas wouldn't tell me what happened to him"

"Oh we played dodgeball yesterday, and before we got to play the new kid hit him in hard in the face with the ball" William explains. "Not to mention that what he did, was also kind of my fault"

"Yep" Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd said in agreement.

"Ah shut up" William said.

"Anyways, you guys haven't seen him?" Sissi asks

"No and why?" William asks

"Well he Nicholas and I are suppose to hang out today, well looks like i'm still gonna have to find him" Sissi says as she starts walking away "See ya guys later"

Then the warriors were inside of the rec room where Odd, and Ulrich were playing foosball with William watching waiting for a turn, Jeremy was on his laptop, Yumi and Aelita were on the couch watching Tv and reading magazines.

"Oh, try to stop me now Ulrich" Odd says.

"Be careful what you wish for Odd" Ulrich said.

"Jeremy, can you give the computer a rest for a bit, i mean you could be doing something else here" Yumi says.

"No, i gotta be prepared for whatever happens in Lyoko" Jeremy answers.

"But Yumi has a point you should give yourself a rest for one day, you were a wreck for being on your computer trying to take down XANA" Aelita points out.

"And not to mention you were kind of an asshole" Odd mentions.

"Well, i wouldn't say that" Jeremy says.

"No he's right, you were an asshole" Aelita agrees.

"We get how important this is but right now an attack hasn't happen yet so just put down the computer for now ok?" Yumi asks

"But"

"Please, for me" Aelita begs.

"Alright" Jeremy sighs.

"Good boy, it's about time you loosen up a bit, we don't want another Kieren do we?" Odd jokes.

"I don't think so Odd, he's more social to be the new kid" William agrees.

"Then what about Ulrich?" Odd laughs, as Ulrich scored a point on the foosball table as soon he says that. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Ulrich sarcastically asks.

"Speaking of which, i heard that the new kid is living in your dorm Jeremy" William points out, "How is he?"

"Basically as he is in class" Jeremy answers, "Quiet, rude, and anti-social"

"Well he's only been here for two days don't judge him yet" William points out.

"Easy for you to say" Ulrich comments.

Then at the campus Kieren was shown to be inside his dorm room laying down and looking at the ceiling. Then he hears a knock from his door as he does he gets up from the bed and he opens the door and sees a girl with long flowing red hair, with some small glasses on her face who looks kind of shy.

"Oh, i'm sorry i must have the wrong room!" She apologizes.

"Um, which room are you looking for?" Kieren asks.

"Well, i suppose it's Jeremy Belpois's room" She answers.

"Yeah about that, your actually here" Kieren says.

"Oh! Wait really?" She asks

"Yeah, i'm just his roommate" Kieren answers.

"Oh! My mistake, wait do you know where Jeremy is? He's suppose to help me tutor history today" The girl asks

"In the rec room maybe" Kieren answers.

"Oh ok, but uh, do you know where it is? i never been there before" The girl asks

"No" Kieren answers.

"Oh ok, thank you though. My name is Faith by the way" Faith says

"Kieren" he replied back to her.

"Nice to meet you Kieren, see you around" Faith says as she walks off.

"Uh, huh" Kieren says sounding unbelieving as he closes the door.

As Faith was walking away something came out of the vents which turns out to be the same black fog thing materialized behind her, as it does Faith notices something, and as she turns around the black smoke immediately possessed her and she fainted quickly, two seconds later she wakes up with her Xanafied eyes and growls as she starts walking.

Back at the rec room, Jeremy and Yumi were both playing foosball while Aelita and Ulrich were playing some ping pong, and Odd was just watching some Tv with William.

"Still can't believe that you beat me in foosball man, i thought you were gonna be easy" William groans

"That what she said!" Odd says kind of loud.

"Shut up!" Yumi and Aelita both said as they look at him.

Then a door was heard opening, and it turns out to be Faith walking in the room. As that happens Jeremy notices this.

"Oh hey faith" Jeremy said.

"Oooh, who's the broad Einstein" Odd said slyly.

"This is the freshman, who i'm tutoring, her name is Faith" Jeremy explains.

"Huh, you sure got a lucky one" Ulrich laughs.

"I'll say" William agrees.

"Oh, he sure does" Aelita says in a hint of jealousy.

Then Faith's eyes went from normal to Xanafied instantly, and she had a wicked smirk on her face as she summons a purplish lightning attack from her hands.

"Ahh!" Jeremy screams out as he got hit by the lightning attack.

"Jeremy!" Ulrich yells out as Odd and William both ran up to her and tackles her down.

As they do that, she was on the ground and Jeremy was shown to be unconscious, Ulrich and Aelita both ran up to him.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Aelita cries out.

"Shit he's not moving!" Ulrich says shaking him, as he says that the computer starts beeping and it was shown to be a tower has been activated.

"Oh fuck" Odd cursed

"A tower has been activated!" Aelita says

"Wait what?!" William overhears, as the Spectre of Faith starts to phase through the ground and she reappears right behind him as he was on his hands and knees.

As that happens he was thrown around five yards out of the rec room.

"William!" Yumi cried out, then Yumi starts running towards the Spectre and attempts to attack it by kicking it, but it just phased through the spectre.

"Guys get out of here, i'll take her on" William says

"Are you sure?" Yumi asks

"Yes, now please hurry" William says as Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita starts running away from the rec room along with Yumi following them.

Then William was dodging the lightning attacks the Spectre was firing at her, William was running towards her trying to attack her but the Spectre dodged out of the way and kicked her towards a wall, Back to the warriors all of them were still running.

"Great, Spectre clones, i hate those things" Odd complains.

"Less talking more running Odd" Ulrich points out.

"Wait, we need to get Kieren" Aelita says.

"Not a good time too Princess" Odd comments as they all reached towards the boiler room

As they reached towards the boiler room they went inside the read door and starts to heads down the tunnel to Lyoko, as they reached towards the factory they climbed out of the manhole cover and they swing down the ropes, after that all of them heads towards the elevator and headed towards the Supercomputer where Kieren was waiting.

"Guess i'm early" Kieren mumbles

"Kieren? How did you know Lyoko was under attack?" Aelita asks

"Jeremy's computer picked up a tower, I was at my room the whole day" Kieren answers

"Lovely, now get to the scanners everyone, the tower is right at the Mountain Sector" Aelita says as she was punching in the computer key's.

Then everyone went inside the elevator and went down towards the third floor scanner room as that happened everyone rushed towards the scanners Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were first.

"Everyone in?" Aelita asks

"We're ready to go princess" Ulrich answers.

"Ok, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd" Aelita says as she was punching in the computer key's. "Virtualization" She ended as the warriors were materialized into the mountain sector.

"Hey Aelita we made it, no side effects whatsoever" Odd says

"Good Kieren and I will be right there shortly" Aelita responds.

"And short would that be?" Ulrich asks, then a seconds later Kieren and Aelita were Materialized right next to the three warriors.

"I say that short" Yumi answers his question.

"Alright let's go" Aelita says as she was running, along with the rest of the group.

"And you didn't bother to virtualize any vehicles?" Odd asks.

"Odd, just be grateful that she bothered to virtualize you at all" Yumi says.

"Yeah man that was kind of selfish of you to ask that" Ulrich points out.

"Hey chill i was just kidding" Odd said.

Then a laser blast hit's Aelita in the leg, as the warriors stopped all of them especially Aelita turns around and sees three Kankerlots and two krabs right behind it.

"Well, here comes the cavalry" Ulrich jokes as he pulls out his twin swords.

"Let's get it on!" Odd says getting his laser arrows ready.

"You two got this?" Kieren asks

"Yeah head to the tower with he girls" Odd says

"Don't fuck this up, rookie" Ulrich said

"Don't fuck yourself up, Ulrich" Kieren responds right back as he runs with Aelita and Yumi.

Then the Kankerlots starts firing at them Odd blocked with his shield ability and Ulrich blocked with both of his swords, Odd fired his Laser arrows at one of the Kankerlots, and Ulrich starts charging at the Krabs with his super sprint move and stabbed one of them in the head with both of his swords. As he flipped back down Ulrich was hit by a laser and it causes him to go backwards and Odd got hit in the arm as that happens he shot two arrows at the Kankerlots, and Ulrich got back up and killed the Krab that shot him.

"Well that was easy" Odd says.

"Come on" Ulrich says running towards the direction where the others took off.

Back to Kieren and the girls they were running and as they were doing that they were blocked off by Hornets, Blocks, and two Tarantulas one in front of them and one behind them.

"Ah, shit..." Kieren says as he puts on his mask on and then pulls out his Sais out of his pouch, along with Yumi who was pulling out her fans.

As the got there weapons out they all start shooting at them, but most of the attacks from the monsters were blocked and missed as that was going on Kieren starts running towards the two Blocks, one of the two tarantulas in front of him, and two of the four Hornets. As he was getting closer he was getting shot at by Hornets but they all missed him then a fan was thrown at one of the Hornets, as that happened it missed him but Kieren threw one of it's sais and it killed the Hornet when it was distracted.

Then he jumped in the air and stabbed a blok killing it, he flips away from the blok in time before he explodes and he grabs his sai he threw from the floor, then Yumi was shown to be fighting off the Hornets and as she turns around she sees Aelita struggling, then she threw her fan at both of the hornets but only one of them was hit.

 **"Energy Field!"** Aelita yells out as she hits the one remaining Hornet left, and as she does that she got distracted and was hit by the Tarantula right in front of her.

As Yumi notices that she gets behind Aelita and she has her Fans out to protect her and Aelita.

"Don't worry i got you, Aelita" Yumi says

"Thanks Yumi" Aelita said as she gets back up and she has her energy fields ready.

Kieren was shown to be blocking the Tarantula's lasers. As that was happening, he summoned a small flame from his fingers and as he dropped the small flames right at his feet, it helped him teleport away. As that happened the Tarantula stopped firing and he looked confused, then Kieren reappeared in front in the air and he stabbed the Tarantula with both of his Sai's as he does that he backflipped away from the Tarantula and it exploded. Then afterwords Odd and Ulrich came back to them seeing no monster in sight.

"Aww don't tell me the party was over" Ulrich laughs.

"Yeah and you missed one helluva night i might add" Kieren jokes.

"Aww" Odd complains.

"Let's talk about it later let's get moving" Aelita says.

Then after that they start moving as they were doing that Aelita reaches towards the tower, a new monster was materalized in front of them and it had four pulsating legs, a large eye of XANA symbol on it's forehead, and a turtle like shell with a red field around it's shell.

"What the? What's that thing?" Kieren asks

"I don't know, we never seen that thing before in our lives" Aelita asks.

"Whatever that thing is, it doesn't look really friendly" Ulrich comments as he pulls out his swords.

Then shadow creatures starts showing up from the ground and they were behind the Lyoko warriors.

"Yeah? Well neither are they!" Yumi says as she looks right behind her.

"Oh, good" Odd sarcastically comments, as he does that Kieren was next to Odd and he pulls out his Sais and get's into defensive position.

"Man I wonder Spider-man is having better luck than us right now" Ulrich says as the shadow creatures starts getting closer.

"Man, i am not having any luck right now!" William said as he was running, as he was carrying Jeremy and Faith was right behind them shooting purple lightning at the two, "Jeremy you better wake up soon, cause i'm sure she wants more of that history lesson!" He cries out.

As William was running, he sees reaches towards the park, and as he was doing that Faith was still behind him and firing lightning at him. As that happened William ran towards the left and then Faith did the same and William and Jeremy was nowhere to be seen in Faith's sight. As she was looking for a few seconds she turned her head back, then William revealed to be hiding behind a boulder with Jeremy still next to him.

"I think she's gone" William whispers to himself.

Then Jeremy was groaning a bit, and as was doing that he woke up at last and he sees himself outside of the rec room and outside at the park.

"Mmm, what happened?" Jeremy asked himself as he sees William right next to him.

"William?" Jeremy asks

"Hey rise and shine Jeremy" William says.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"You tell me!" William said

"Huh?" Jeremy asked in confusion

"Don't 'huh?' me! XANA was back and you didn't even tell me?!" William says which made Jeremys eyes pop out a bit.

"How did you?" Jeremy asks

"Aelita blurted out that a tower has been activated, hell i even saw your computer having a XANA symbol along with the tower." William explained with a pissed off look on his face.

"Look William i'll explain later, now we gotta get back to the Factory, the guys might be in danger" Jeremy says.

"Well lead the way then, i'm tired of carrying you for one day" William said.

"Alright then let's move" Jeremy says as he and William starts running.

"You know for a skinny guy, you were heavy" William comments

"Ah shut up" Jeremy replied.

As Faith was looking for William and Jeremy she noticed them running towards the opposite direction as her, when she sees them she smirks and fallows them. Back to Lyoko where everyone was fighting still, the shadow creatures went down to at least six left. Afterwords Odd looks up in the air and the Shell like monster was descending down from the ground.

"Look out!" Odd yells out as the warriors all looked up and dodged out of the way.

Then the new monster has it's eyes on Aelita and it was attempting to shoot it's lasers at her, but before it did she dodged at the right moment and she got back up and starts firing at it with it's energy fields but nothing happened to it. Then Odd tries to do the same thing by firing laser arrows, then Ulrich and Kieren both came up to it, Ulrich starts slashing it, then a laser fired at Ulrich and that causes him to land on his back next to Odd.

"Ugh ow!" Ulrich says getting back up.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy says.

"Jeremy?! Boy are we glad to hear your voice" Odd says.

"Guys mind telling me what's going on here? my scanner indicates a large enemy right by the tower" Jeremy asks

"Yeah about that can you tell us what it's weakness is, we can't get a hit on it!" Ulrich says

"Yeah i'll try hang on a sec" Jeremy says as he moves the communicator away "William, i know i'm gonna regret this but head down to the scanner room, i have a feeling the others may need some company" Jeremy says.

"Ok, i'm there" William says heading down the elevator. As he reaches towards the elevator he reaches towards the scanner room, and he reaches towards inside one of the scanners.

"Alright let's do this" Jeremy says, as he pushes in the computer keys making the scanners close William in. "Scanner William" He says after pushing a bunch of computer key's. "Virtualization!"

After that William was materialized into Lyoko with his outfit he had on when he was Xanafied years ago.

"Whoa! Man i forgot how it feels to be back in here" William said.

"Don't mess around William, the others are in danger, i'll send the overboard" Jeremy said.

"Don't, i think i have a better way of transportation" William says as his hand was emiting smoke, then his body was turned into the same smoke and it starts moving towards the way the Lyoko warriors went.

After fighting the others were having a bad time against the shadow creatures and the new monster as they were switching from monster to monster for the warriors to fight.

"Jesus, these things can't stay still" Ulrich says.

"Yeah, they're worse than Odd" Aelita says firing energy fields at the Shadow monsters.

"I resent that!" Odd says firing his laser arrows.

"Hey Jeremy you find the damn weakness yet?!" Kieren asks.

"I'm getting there i'm gonna need a few minutes" Jeremy answers.

"We may not have a few minutes!" Yumi says as Kieren and Yumi were back to back fighting.

As more shadow creatures showed up they were crowding up Yumi and Kieren, along with the others.

"Oh come on! They just keep coming" Kieren says as he slashes and stabs off against three of the shadow creatures launching at him.

"Just keep fighting Kieren!" Yumi says helping him out.

The Lyoko warriors were fighting off more of the creatures, but they overpowered Odd when he ran out of the arrows and he ended up on the ground near the digital sea.

"Odd!" Ulrich says sounding concern, as he attempts to move away from the creatures towards Odd.

As Odd get's up he attempts to fire more laser arrows, but again he was out as the creatures came closer to him they were about to pounce him away to in the digital sea, but the black smoke came in front of Odd and the smoke materializes William back to human form and slashed the creatures off from Odd. As that happened William looked at Odd behind him.

"William?!" Ulrich asks

"Hey there Spider man, what are you doing here" Odd laughs

"Oh you know hanging around" William says

As that happens the creatures notices what happened to them and they were charging at William, and then William lifts up his sword and slashed it at the ground creating a shockwave from the ground and as that happened it killed the remaining shadow monsters in sight.

"William, what are you doing here?!" Yumi asks

"Save it for later, we got bigger fish to fry" Kieren points out. "and speaking of which Jeremy?"

"I know, and i got something from that monster it's called a volcanoid" Jeremy answers. "And according to my analysis Kieren and William only your weapons can break that barrier around it's forehead"

"Great just what i needed" Kieren smirks and get's his Sai's ready and starts to run at the Volcanoid.

"Don't forget about me new kid" William says running with him.

As both of them jumped in the air they Kieren stabbed it in the head and got ride of the force field around it's head, and William came back down and stabbed the Volcanoid in the head causing it to explode.

"Ugh finally that one is down" Ulrich says.

"Also William what are you ding back at Lyoko, are you crazy?!" Yumi says

"Whoa easy easy" William says

"How can i be easy, you remember what happened last time we can't have you end up having being a pawn for the enemy again last two years ago you shouldn't have been here!" Yumi said

"And what face off crazy Xanafied faith lady, i could've been dead for all i know!" William points out.

Then back at the real world, Jeremy's computer was picking up something.

"Uh guys" Jeremy said. "We're gonna have more guest"

After Jeremy says that two Mantis were coming out of the digital sea.

"Mantis?! What re they doing out of Sector 5?" Aelita asks in a shocked tone.

"Sector what?" Kieren asks as he blocked the laser attack from the new monster, and a dark projectile attack from the shadow monster.

Then another Mantis showed up, and as it did something on top of it had materialized something out of the shadows and it turned out to be the same guy in the skull mask on and the trench coat.

"Oh no, this guy again?!" Odd complains.

"Who the hell is this guy?!" William asks.

"Yeah that's what i want to know as well in fact" Kieren says agreeing with William.

Then the person in skull mask looked down and sees the group he met last time and then he growled a bit softly, but he pulled out his sword and he spreads the mantis out and they start firing at him, while the person summoned Xana original monsters being Bloks, Krabs, and some creepers, along with a couple of Hornets.

"Oh shit" Aelita says.

Then the guy on the Mantis jumped off of the mantis in front of the Lyoko warriors and in front of the tower, as that happens he calmly pulled his sword out.

"Oh, this is bad" Odd admits. "Really bad"


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh this is bad" Odd admits "Really bad"

"Yeah that's pretty obvious at this point" Yumi says.

Then the skull masked person's sword starts to glow again, and the masked person starts charging towards the warriors and jumped in the air.

"Uh oh" William says.

"Aw, shit" Kieren comments.

Then the masked guy attempted to stab all of them as he descends down back to the ground. As Odd lands back on the ground he sees the masked person coming right at him, as that happens rolled out of the way from his attack and as he does that he dodged away from his attack again.

"Um Jeremy i'm gonna need some arrows!" Odd told Jeremy.

"Ok, i'm on it hang tight!" Jeremy responded as he punches in some computer key's

"Easy for you to say!" Odd comments as he dodges the masked guys beam attacks.

As Odd was doing that William appeared behind the masked person thanks to his super smoke ability, and was running towards him. Then the masked guy stopped attacking Odd and turned around and sees William about to attack him, then he attacked the masked guy only to be dispersed into water and he stops his attack almost devirtualizing Odd.

"Hey! Watch it!" Odd complains

"Sorry" William apologizes

Then the masked guy came from behind William and was about to stab him.

"William smoke now!" Odd says

"Huh?" William asks sounding confused.

Then Odd aims at William, and as he does that he fires his laser arrow and that made William go into super smoke, then the laser arrow hits the masked guy in the arm. After that happens he got knocked back by a energy field. As that happens the masked guy get's up and sees Aelita and Yumi next to each other, as he sees them he starts charging at them.

Aelita was firing a lot of Energy fields, and Yumi was firing her fans at him, but the guy slashes of Aelita's energy fields and he dodges Yumi's fan attacks by sliding on the ground. Then Yumi's fans curved and it showed cutting down the tress the fans hit, as the trees were falling the masked guy notices it and the trees fell down on him. Then Yumi's fans came back to her.

"Did we get him?" Aelita asks, then a giant puddle was there and it materializes back into the same person

"No! Look out behind you!" Jeremy warns the girls.

As they turned around they see the masked guy, as that happens they both looked surprised and the person was about to attack both of them with his sword but it was intercepted by Ulrich who blocked the sword attack.

"Some people have no respect for women" Ulrich jokes as he pushes the guys sword with his own making his vulnerable to the chest area and kicks him in the chest which made him move back from a yard away.

"Alright let's do this you freak!" Ulrich says.

As Ulrich says that the masked guy starts running towards Ulrich, while Ulrich was ding the same thing and they were fighting each other, then back to the others They were busy fighting off the Mantis, Odd got a shot off of one of them but the other two dodges.

"One down!" Odd says sounding proud.

"And still more to go Odd" William points out, as he blocks off some of the laser attacks.

Then Kieren was shown to be blocking the laser attacks, as he was doing that he teleported using his fire spells and he was shown to be coming down about to stab one of the Mantis, only to be shot by one of them and still throw one of the Sais at it on its back stabbing it and it exploded.

"Hurry up, the spectre could be here any moment so take care of the rest of the mantis and-" Jeremy pauses and sees something phase through the floor, and it shows to be the Xanafied Faith.

 _"There you are!"_ Faith says darkly as she walks up to Jeremy slowly.

"Jeremy? What's going on?!" Aelita asks.

"Jeremy?!" Yumi asks as well when he didn't respond to Aelita.

"Somethings going on, he's not answering us" Yumi says

"Maybe something is going on in the real world" William points out, "Maybe the spectre has enter in the tower"

"Then let me go, devirtualize me!" Odd volunteers.

"Are you sure?" Kieren asks

"We don't have time, just do it" Odd says stretching his arms horizontally

"Alright then" Kieren says as he stabs Odd in the head and in the neck, causing him to devirtualize.

As Odd got devirtualized Odd starts heading towards the elevator and he went inside it and it takes him to the second floor where he sees the Xanafied Faith tossing Jeremy around.

"Hey, four eyed and ugly!" Odd calls out to her which caused faith to turn around and look at Odd, "Drop my four eyed and ugly!" He says.

"Not really all that clever Odd" Jeremy points out.

"Oh shut up i'm running out of Jokes" Odd replies.

"That's a first" Jeremy commented, as he got thrown to a wall next to Odd as sees faith walking slowly towards Odd.

"H-hey now, let's talk about this" Odd says nervously as Faith starts charging towards him.

Back at Lyoko Ulrich was still fighting the skull masked person and they both to be evenly matched blocking blow to blow and dodging as well, then Ulrich attempts to attack him again, but the masked person dodged one of his slashes and he blocked the next one, after he does that he counter attacks Ulrich by kneeing him in the stomach and kicking him and sent him flying and land on his back next to the digital sea. Ulrich gets back up from that and he starts to look a bit pissed. Then the Masked skull guys notices that Aelita, Yumi, and William was running towards Ulrich's direction but he sticked his hand out and he summoned more shadow creatures along with flying monster as well.

"Oh come on!" William complains as he fights off the Shadow creatures along with the other warriors.

"Ok, now it's on" Ulrich said as he runs toward the skull guy in the mask **"Triplicate!"**

As he activates his triplicate he starts to attack the skull masked person, but the masked guy just split himself into clones with the exact number as Ulrich's clones.

 _'Oh you've got to be kidding me!'_ He thinks.

Then the clones and the assumed original were all fighting each other, as they were doing that Ulrich and the masked guy manages to kill each others clones. Then the original Ulrich and Skull masked guy starts to run towards each other and as soon as Ulrich was attempting to stab him the masked guy dodged out of the way and was underneath attempts to stab Ulrich as well, but Ulrich dodged the sword attack, as that happens he kicked Ulrich out of the way to send him flying towards where the others were, and as Ulrich got back up a energy disc was shown in front of him and he manages to dodge at least three of them while the fourth one caught him off guard and it got devitrualized him. Then Ulrich was shown in the real world panting pretty hard.

As he finishes doing that he was about to walk slowly towards the other Warriors.

"Hey!" A voice was heard from behind the masked person, and as he tuns around he sees Kieren who had his mask on. "Your fights not over yet, not by a fucking long shot" He threatens.

"Kieren! What are you doing?" Aelita asks as she notices what he's doing while inside a force field she created.

"Dumbass, get away from him!" Yumi yells, but Kieren ignored her and get's his Sai's ready.

Then the skull masked guy calmly had his sword an inch to where his face is, and then a second later he charges at Kieren and Kieren charging at him as well and they start fighting each other. As they were fighting each other the masked guy was about to slash at him but Kieren used one of his Sais to block and trap it and as he does that he attempts to stab him in the neck, but the masked person dodged his head away, afterwords he grabbed one of Kieren's arms and he flipped him over his shoulder and he kicked him away from him, as Kieren got back up he notices the energy discs and he dodged and rolled out of the way at least three times. After the fourth one came in front of him Kieren teleported away from the attack, as he appears from in front of him and attempting to stab him.

Back to the real world Odd was fighting off the Xanafied Faith but she kept phasing Odd's attack, then she kicked him in the stomach and that sent him flying towards a wall. Jeremy got back up and he reaches towards the supercomputer.

"Guys!" Jeremy says

"About time! You were missing the party here" William jokes as Yumi Aelita and himself were hiding between a long.

"Jeremy what happened to you?" Yumi asked as she was throwing her fans at the shadow creatures.

"My possessed tutee that's what happened" Jeremy answers, "But right now she's more interested in tutoring Odd!" He points out, as in the background the elevator was opened and he sees Ulrich.

"Odd!" Ulrich says as he charges to Faith and they were fighting.

"Now hurry up and deactivate the tower immediately!" Jeremy says

"Ok, were on it, but were stuck in traffic at the time being" Yumi replies.

"Alright, just be careful" Jeremy says in concern.

"Right now i think Kieren needs that support right now" Aelita points out as Aelita starts heading towards the tower.

Then back to Kieren and the Masked person fighting, Kieren was shown to be continuously stabbing the masked person and it keep dodging and blocking it's attacks. Then Kieren just moved out of the way towards his right and he just puts his Sais to the side and channels fire from his hands and he shoots fireballs at him, and the masked guy dodged some of it, and some he got hit with, after the dodging he reaches towards Kieren and attempts to slash him again, Kieren jumped out of the way, and as he lands back to the ground his face mask was cut in half only revealing his face. As his face was revealed he looks angry, then underneath the masked person's mask his eyes kind of popped out a bit, then for a brief second a flash back was shown from his perspective as someone covered in all black and his eyes were glowing bright red and the background behind him was fire around it, after the flashback his mind was back to where it is now.

"Can it be?" The skull masked person mumbles quietly.

Then Kieren pulled out his Sais and he starts charging at the Masked guy again and they fight again.

The real world Ulrich and Odd were busy fighting the Xanafied Faith, and both of them were being overpowered a bit, Ulrich was physically damaged as so does Odd, they both were getting tired and they could barely stand up.

"I don't think i could make it" Odd says

"Damn she's tough" Ulrich says then both of them got hit by lightning and then both of them fainted.

"Odd, Ulrich!" Jeremy says as the Xanafied Faith stopped firing her electricity Afterwords she goes after Jeremy.

Then as Yumi, and William were finishing off the rest off Shadow creatures Aelita was almost towards the tower til the way was blocked by shadow creatures, then she Activated her wings and starts to fly. As that was happening she was being shot at by The Shadow creatures, then she activated her energy fields and starts firing at them she manages to hit most of them while the others dodged out of the way.

As she was flying towards the tower she got hit in the wing, the wings itself was not on her back anymore, then she runs inside the tower and she starts to fly up towards the second platform. Then Xanafied Faith reaches towards Jeremy and she was going to shoot out her lightning attack. Then it showed Aelita making it to the platform, and Kieren was shown still fighting the masked person, only this time Kieren was being overpowered by it a bit and taking punishment from him and he was on the ground trying to stand up with the masked person putting its boot on his chest and was going to stab him. Then Aelita puts her hand on the interface, her name showed up with the words 'Code Lyoko' on the screen.

"Tower Deactivated" She said as the data insdie the data was shown to be going downwards. Then Faith's eyes was back to normal and her lightning attack stopped which cause her to pass out.

As she passed out Ulrich and Odd soon got back up from the ground and sees Faith on the ground and Jeremy sighing in relief.

"They did it" Jeremy says.

Then the Tower was shown to be Deactivated, and the masked person looks at his left and sees the tower from red to white as he stops his sword from stabbing Kieren. Afterwords Aelita got out of the tower and they all were rushing towards where Kieren is.

"Mission failed" The masked person said to himself as he puts his sword away, "You won this time today" He said to Kieren as he lifts him up by the neck.

"But it's only a matter of time when we'll all be together again" The Masked Person said darkly as he turned into a shadow figure and disappeared making Kieren hit the ground.

As he does that the others went back to him and went around him to help him up.

"Are yo ok?" Yumi asks.

"Yeah i'm fine" Kieren says

"Good don't ever do that again!" Yumi scolds him.

"No promises" Kieren answers

"Hey guys, good job deactivating the tower i'll activate a return to the past right now" Jeremy says. Then after a few computer key pushing he pushed the enter key. "Return to the past now!" He says as the entire factory was covered by a white light along with Kadic academy.

Then the Warriors were back in the Rec room doing the same things they did back before the tower was activated.

"Ok, if it's another thing i missed about Lyoko was that" Odd says

"You can say that again" Yumi agrees with Odd

"I gotta admit that was dangerous in there" William says

"I'll say...Also who was that guy anyways with the freaky skull mask" Ulrich asks

"That we don't know we keep trying to find out something about him but my resources tells me nothing" Jeremy said

"Man that sucks" Odd says

"Things are not looking out for us, now we really got to stay alert for all things possible for now on" Jeremy says

"Speaking of which, i wonder what Kieren is doing?" Aelita asks

Then Kieren was back in his room still, and then he gets a knock from the door. As he opens it Faith was there who was looking quite as shy as usual.

"Oh, i'm sorry i must have the wrong room!" Faith apologizes.

"First off no this is the right room your looking for i'm Just Jeremy's roommate. Secondly If your looking for Jeremy for your tutoring he's in the Rec room with his friends" Kieren says.

"Huh, how did you know i was his tutee?" Faith asks.

"He talks about you" Kieren answers.

"Really?!" She asks sounding surprised.

"Yes" Kieren answers stoically.

"Yay! I mean cool, but i never been to the rec room do you now where it is?" Faith asks

"No" Kieren answers.

"Oh ok, well i'll go ask people who do, talk to you later i'm faith by the way" Faith says

"Kieren" He said to her as well, and Faith starts walking away. After that Kieren closes the door.

As he does that he lays on his bed, and then he thinks about what the Masked Person says.

 _'It's only a matter of time when we'll all be together again'_ The words echoes in his mind.

 _'When we'll all be together again...'_ Kieren thought. "What exactly does he mean by that?" He mumbles to himself. Then another knock on the door was heard then another knock was heard.

"Who's there?" Kieren asks.

Then as the door was opened and Yumi walked in the room.

"Oh hey Yumi" Kieren says.

"Hey Kieren" Yumi says.

"Um what just happened?" Kieren asked. "How did i get back in here?"

"Yeah, it's this feature on the supercomputer called 'Return to the past' Basically it can take us back in time we choose, but it's limited up to two days" Yumi explains.

"Wait! You mean to tell me you guys can go back in time?! And you didn't bother to use it on me when i discovered the factory and Lyoko?!" Kieren asks in disbelief.

"It wouldn't even affect you, since you were inside of Lyoko" Yumi answers.

"What?" Kieren asks again.

"The return to the past doesn't work on anyone who's been linked to Lyoko, so everyone who has been on Lyoko can't be affected by it including you" Yumi explains further.

"Oh" Kieren answered. "Sorry for yelling"

"No problem, you didn't know" Yumi says "Oh yeah everyone is still at the Rec room you want to join us?" She asks.

"I'm not so sure" Kieren answers.

"Well too bad!" A voice was heard right by the door which reveals to be Odd

"Odd!" Yumi says

"You're coming with us anyways, let's go big guy!" He says pulling Kieren out of his bed and pushed him out the door.

"Hey!" Kieren react as Odd pushed him.

"Onwards and outwards, Lonesome Joe!" Odd says.

Then Yumi chuckles at the whole thing and walks out of the door, closed it behind her, and she catches up with Odd and Kieren.


	5. Chapter 4

The Warriors was shown to be fighting off Xana's monsters and the shadow monsters, Ulrich and Kieren were fighting together blocking lasers and attacking the shadow monsters, William and Yumi were doing the same.

"Hurry up guys!" Jeremy says.

"Hey once in a while you should try fighting in here!" Odd replies as he was shooting down Hornets and krabs.

Yumi and William were fighting off Bloks, tarantula's, and hornets. Yumi was fighting off the Hornets and she got hit in process while finally destroying them, William took care of the tarantula's and Bloks while using his super smoke ability, after that they put their weapons away.

"Huh, I'm starting to get the hang of this" William says.

"Just don't get careless alright?" Yumi asks.

Then Kieren was running towards a Volcanoid and as the volcanoid sees him he attempts to fire laser bullets at him, while only one of them hits him in the side, he activates his fire powers and he teleports away making him on top of the Volcanoid and stab it through the force field. As he does that Ulrich was running towards the Volcanoid and he stabbed it with both of his swords, then before it explodes both Kieren and Ulrich backflips away from the explosion.

"That's how it's done" Ulrich laughs as he puts his swords away.

"Well I'm enlightened" Kieren sarcastically replied.

Then the tower was deactivated, Aelita was walking slowly out of it while she was smiling.

"Welcome back Princess" Odd says.

"Alright guys good job I'll materialize you out of Lyoko now!" Jeremy says punching in the computer key's which took them back into the real world.

"Another job well done! I should make money out of this!" Odd says

"Lyoko is not a theme park Odd" Aelita says

"Even if it was I'm sure everyone would like to get a refund out of you due to mechanical issues" Yumi jokes.

"Well thanks a lot for dumping on my ideas, some friends you are!" Odd complains.

"Sorry man, better safe than sorry" William says

Then afterword's everyone was leaving the factory and it was shown to be still nighttime.

"I mean seriously it could totally work!" Odd says

"Odd we already discuss this we are not using Lyoko as an amusement park! End of story" Jeremy answers sounding irritated.

"Seriously let it go!" Aelita says

"Oh come on, Kieren you're on my side right buddy oh pal?" Odd desperately asks

Kieren didn't even answer he looks like he was lost in thought.

"Right what was I thinking" Odd says taking back what he was saying.

"Hmm" Kieren says as he was back to reality "You say something?" He asks.

"No nothing" Odd answers.

"Oh, whatever" Kieren says.

Then afterword's it was the afternoon and the group were at their classrooms. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita were all at history class, Kieren was at Math class along with William, and Yumi was at Gym...With Jim. After their classes and lunch was over the rest of the team were outside at a bench except for Kieren.

"Man, I wasn't even the one who did it and still I got 2 hours' detention!" Odd says.

"Oh quit complaining, two hours is still better than your usual 4 hours of detention" Aelita points out.

"Jeez thanks for the consolation princess" Odd says still sulking.

"So what happened to Odd in history?" William asked

"Eh, someone threw something at the teacher and immediately blamed Odd for it" Ulrich explains.

"Harsh" Yumi says.

"You can say that again, and i had a date with Hellen today!" He says.

"Well tough luck buddy" Ulrich said patting hid back.

"Shut up man" Odd says still sulking.

"Della Robbia!" Jim says walking up too Odd. "Detention, Library! Now!" He yells as Odd groans and walks to the Library with Jim.

"Good luck in there Odd" Aelita says.

"Make sure to not break out like you did last time" Ulrich laughs, which made the others laugh along with him and Odd just flipped them the bird while walking to detention.

"So you guys free today?" William asks.

"Nah i got my Penchak Silat tournament today" Ulrich says.

"I'm watching Ulrich's tournament today" Aelita says.

"Same with Aelita" Jeremy says.

"Me three" Yumi says.

"Oh ok" William says.

"Want to join us?" Odd asked.

"Nah, I'm good" William says. "I'm just gonna act like the new kid and be alone for a bit"

"Whatever you say spider man" Ulrich says

Kieren was down at the vending machines, when he puts his cup inside the coffee machine it brewed out some Mocha, as that happens he gets his Mocha and walks away from the vending machines drinking his drink.

 _'It will be a matter of time before we'll be all together again' Kieren_ thought remembers the skull masked person's words.

As he was walking he sees Odd and Jim walking to the library and as he was looking at that Kieren just shrugged and continues walking, as he was doing so he accidentally bumped into someone and it made him spill Mocha.

"Nice" Kieren moans as sees his Mocha was spilled, as he looks up he sees a girl who looks around Kieren's age with short silver hair on the ground, then she gets back up and looks at the Mocha on her clothes.

"Sorry" Kieren says.

"Can't you watch where you're going?!" The girl says in a Russian accent sounding pissed. "This stuff does not come off easy!" she says wiping off the coffee stain

"I said I was sorry" Kieren says sounding to sound a bit annoyed

"Well sorry is not good enough you're paying for my dry cleaning bill for this!" She says walking away while still wiping off the coffee stain on her shirt.

"Whatever you say psycho" Kieren thinks to himself.

Then Kieren was shown to be in his dorm room listening to some music while reading some magazines, as he was doing so a few knocks was heard, then after the second knock the door was opened and it was Aelita who walked in. As she does she notices Kieren who was laying on his bed, then she taps him on the shoulder to get his attention, then Kieren looks up and sees Aelita and turns off his music.

"What's up princess?" Kieren asked while still reading his magazine.

"Well Ulrich is having his penchak silat tournament and i thought you would like to come" Aelita asks politely.

"Thanks but no thanks" Kieren answers.

"Knew you would say that" Aelita says.

"If you knew what made you think that today would be different from usual?" Kieren asked.

"I don't know wishful thinking I guess" Aelita answers. "I mean it's been a week since you've been enrolled here and I thought you would open up to us by now"

"Not happening" Kieren says emotionless.

"Oh you say so, but I noticed you and Yumi" Aelita says smirking.

"And what about it?" Kieren answers still being emotionless.

"Oh come on, the both of you are pretty close in my book. Out of everyone else you seem to be talking to her the most, and why would that be?" Aelita said smirking.

"Drop it Aelita, I only talk to her to get her off my back. Much as I'm doing the same to you right now" Kieren said.

"Jesus you're rude" She says losing her smirk "You seriously need to loosen up a bit, make some friends and not act like a dick!"

Kieren was not saying anything and was completely ignoring Aelita at this point and she was looking a bit pissed off.

"Fine do what you want" Aelita says as she leaves the dorm room and closed the door behind her, leaving Kieren to keep doing what he has been doing.

At the gymnasium the warriors were at the bleachers watching the penchak silat tournament with Ulrich on the mat wrestling and fighting other members. As he was doing that he got his opponent out.

"Point Stern!" Jim says.

"Yahoo! Go buddy" Odd cries out.

"Keep it up Ulrich!" Yumi cheered.

After that Ulrich ad his new challenger after they bowed and got into positions, the bell was rung and the match starts and Odd was cheering on Ulrich along with Yumi, and as Jeremy was watching the match Aelita was looking a bit distracted. Aelita was looking on the ground and flashbacks appeared in her recent dream about her father dying and a silhouette figure.

 _'I. Have. Return'_ The figure says then a tear was shown on Aelita's face as the flashback ended.

"Hey Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremy asks sounding concern which made Aelita snap back to reality.

"Oh nothing" Aelita answers as she continues watching the match.

"Is something bothering you? Whatever it is we can help you" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, its's nothing, let's just watch the match" Aelita said shrugging it off. Then Jeremy was looking at Aelita being worried.

Back at Kieren and Jeremy's room, Kieren was staring at the ceiling quite peacefully, then Jeremy's computer turned on, and as it was turned on Kieren looks at the computer and it showed a tower was being activated.

"Great..." Kieren complains.

Then Kieren was running out of his dorm room and starts running down the hallway, then back at the tournament the group were still sitting down at the bleachers watching the match. As that was going on Yumi's phone starts to ring, as she reaches to her phone her caller I.D shows to be Kieren calling.

"Kieren? What's up?" Yumi asked.

"Well I'm on a stroll down to the factory care to join me?" Kieren asked sarcastically as he was walking down the hall.

"A tower has been activated?" Yumi asked through the phone.

"I thought I was being clear what I said there" Kieren said in sarcasm.

"No you just being a prick" Yumi said laughing

"Anyways, meet me down at the tower and fast" Kieren says.

"Ok we're on our way" Yumi said hanging up the phone.

"Looks like we're gonna have to take a rain check guys" Yumi says to the gang.

"What for? We're gonna miss the best parts with Ulrich on the stand" Odd said.

"Kieren just called and he mentioned that a tower has been activated in Lyoko" Yumi whispered to the gang.

"What are you talking about, I have my laptop here and it's not picking any towers up at all" Jeremy says pulling out his laptop and nothing was shown on it.

"Then why would-Oh no" Aelita said.

"A trap! We gotta warn him" Jeremy said.

Odd was getting his phone out and going through his contacts list and calls Kieren's cell. Back to Kieren who was running down the campus.

"Kieren?" He heard a voice said.

Then he stopped and looked behind him and see William down at a bleacher.

"Where are you running to?" He asked.

"A tower has been activated William" Kieren answers.

"And no one bothered to call me?" William said sounding a bit pissed.

"Well I warned you about it now, does that make you feel any better?" Kieren asks.

"Not really" William answers.

"Well too bad, we gotta go now" Kieren said as he was running off.

"Wait up!" William said.

Kieren's phone was ringing as the two of them were running off, as it was ringing his phone inside has a Xana symbol on the screen and the phone just shut down.

"Fuck he's not answering!" Odd said putting his phone away.

"Doesn't matter we gotta go now!" Jeremy says as he packs his bag and heads towards the door along with the rest of the group.

When Jeremy heads towards the door he touches the handle and was shocked by it.

"Ahh!" He cries out as he was knocked back.

"You ok there Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Yeah I'm ok" Jeremy answered as he gains balance on his feet. "But it seems we can't get out this way"

"Well then let's just head through the Locker rooms"

"Ahh!" A scream was heard as one of the penchak Silat members tried to open the locker room doors but he was electrocuted as well.

"What the?!" One of the martial artist says looking at this.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Ulrich mumbled under his breath and he turns around and sees his friends at the gym entrance

"Guys" Ulrich said as he pulled up behind them.

"Jesus! You scared me!" Odd responded.

"Huh I should do that more often" Ulrich jokes, "anyways what's going on?"

"An attack on Lyoko" Aelita says casually

"You know at this point I really should stop asking" Ulrich says. "Speaking of which, how are we gonna get to the factory?"

"Well, that I don't know but I think that Kieren is on his way towards the factory as we speak" Yumi said.

"Kieren?! Oh great we're saved now" Ulrich answered sarcastically.

"Well I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you" Jeremy said.

"And what's spoiling that now?" Ulrich sarcastically responds.

"Because I say that Kieren and possibly William is walking into a trap in Lyoko" Jeremy answered.

"Do you mean besides the one we're already in now?" Odd asked sounding a bit scared.

"What are you getting at Odd?" Yumi asked.

"That!" Odd cried out as he points something out.

As The entire gang looked at what Odd is referring to they see some purple electricity energy coming out off the lights and it formed some sort of purple electric monster shooting people with electricity.

"Oh crap" Ulrich said.

Back to Kieren and William who both made it to the factory and starts swinging down at the ropes and reached towards the Elevator, as they got in the elevator Kieren pushed down a button and both Kieren and William we're heading down.

"Did the rest of the team get in contact with you?" Kieren asked.

"No. I called and send a bunch of messages, Nothing" William answered.

"Well isn't that something, oh well looks like we gotta take of this ourselves in the meantime" Kieren says.

"If you say so" William said.

As the elevator stopped the reached to the supercomputer and they walked out of it. As they walked up to the supercomputer and the holographic map shows a warning about an activated tower nearby.

"Looks like the towers in the desert sector" William says.

Then they looked at the supercomputer did nothing for at least 10 seconds.

"Well..." Kieren said pointing out the supercomputer to William.

"Um about that, did i mention that i don't know how to use the supercomputer?" William said sounding nervous.

"You're seriously telling me this now?! I thought you knew how to use this thing" Kieren said.

"Hey! I was stuck as Xana's former slave for months now, i didn't exactly have a lesson on using a computer there buddy" William said.

"Oh i can't believe this" Kieren mumbled as he does a facepalm.

As that happens a blue light went past him.

"Huh?" Kieren said as he looks up noticing the light.

Then he sees a blue light version of Jeremy on the supercomputer and the Lyoko gang in the elevator in different colors.

"What the?" He says.

"Huh? What's up?" William asked.

Kieren walks up to the Supercomputer and as he gets in Jeremy's blue light hologram still around Kieren as it starts pushing in the computer key's. Kieren slowly pushes in computer key's.

"New kid what are you doing?" William asked.

"I... don't know for myself actually" Kieren answers

Then as soon as Kieren finishes pushing in the computer key's the screen shows up Kieren's and William's Lyoko profile along with a five second timer on it and William sees the whole thing.

"What the? How'd you do that?!" William asked.

"I don't know" Kieren answers.

"Well you must know something if you we're able to do that!" William said.

"Don't we have a tower to deal with? Worry about this later" Kieren says as he punched in the enter Key and heads towards the elevator.

"Wait for me!" William said as he follows Kieren.

As kieren pushed the elevator door down the third floor, they made it to the scanner room and made it inside in the scanners. As they do that the scanners close both Kieren and William inside and they were being scanned. After that process was over they materialized inside of Lyoko in the desert sector, William was looking around himself.

"Welp, looks like I made it here in one piece, not bad their rookie" William said.

Kieren didn't say anything and looked around in front of him and sees the activated tower far from him. And he starts running towards it leaving William behind.

"Hey! Wait up!" William said as he starts catching up with Kieren.

As they were running towards the tower inside of Lyoko, they reached around the half way mark until monsters starts showing up in front of them which were krabs, knkerlots, and a tarantula. Both Kieren and William grabbed there weapons out as soon the monsters showed up.

"Oh great" Kieren said.

"Well it's about time we get some exercise anyways" William says.

Kieren didn't respond to William as he was blocking the laser attacks from the monsters and he starts charging at the krabs while William was going after the tarantulas and Kankerlots. KIeren was blocking attacks and he stabbed one of the krabs in the head, backflipped back on the ground and the krab he attacked just exploded, after he exploded one of the krabs hits Kieren in the shoulder and Kieren holds his shoulder and looks at his direction. The moment he looked at the Krab, William appeared on top of the Krab's head and stabbed it in the head as well. and as that happened William used supersmoke to get right next to Kieren as the Krab exploded.

"Seems like you need to step up your A game there new kid" William said.

Kieren still didn't say anything and just ventured on ahead towards the towers location.

"Thank you William, You're welcome Kieren" William sarcastically mumbled as he follows Kieren and both of them we're running.

The Lyoko gang were still trapped inside of the gym and the student's along with the gang were hiding under the bleachers from the purple looking thing who was shooting lightning at everything it sees and was screeching loudly

"Man this thing's having one helluva meltdown" Odd says.

"And if this keeps up he might be having more than just a meltdown" Aelita says.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Yumi asked.

"I'd be lying if i said i did at this point" Odd says.

"Well at least you're being honest old buddy" Ulrich said.

Jeremy was looking at the Monster causing havoc and as he was shooting lightning all over the rooms destroying basically everything in sight along with people who are supposedly unconscious from the lightning attacks. Jeremy notices that a crack has been shown at the window.

"Jeremy?" Aelita said looking at him.

"I think i have an idea" Jeremy says.

Then back to Kieren and William who were still running towards the tower, after fighting off some monster's that came there way the finally made it to the tower which was glowing red.

"There it is!" William pointed out.

"Thanks for the update, now what are we gonna do about-" Kieren was about to finish his sentence as he sees the tower being turned back to normal. "What?"

"What just happened?" William asked.

"I'm just as lost as you are Dunbar" Kieren said.

Then William noticed something at the tower and pointed something out from there. "Hey Look!"

Kieren looks at the tower and sees some rippling coming from the tower and as that was happening the same guy in the skull masked came out of it.

"Him again?!" William said.

The skull guy stood in front of the tower and he just stood there quietly and sees Kieren and William, as he does he turned into a puddle and dissolved into the ground.

"Where it go?" Kieren asked.

"How should i know?" William answered.

Then a liquid was right in front of them and it slowly formed into the same skull masked guy in the desert tower who was in front of them. As that happened Kieren just back flipped away from the guy and pulled out his Sais and William just jumped back and pulled out his weapon as well. The mysterious skull masked guy just stood there in 2 seconds and then he pulled out his katana out from his waist; When he pulled out his sword he points his sword at Kieren and he starts charging at him. Kieren blocked his sword attack that the skull guy swung, When Kieren pushed his sword away from him he jumped back and the skull masked person followed him, when that happened the two of them were fighting.

William sees the two fighting and he was running to help Kieren, unfortunately after only three steps he felt a laser shot coming from behind him, and which made him lose his balance and fall towards the ground. As he get's up he sees shadow monsters along with some bloks, tarantulas, and Krabs.

"You've got to be kidding" William said as he get's up and get's his weapon ready and charges in at them.

Kieren and the masked guy was still fighting each other, the masked guy was swinging his sword horizontally at Kieren, Kieren was dodging and blocking his sword attacks and he was planning to counterattack by attempting to stab him with his Sais, after blocking at dodging the masked guy's sword attacks the masked guy punched Kieren in the face and kicked me in the chest which made Kieren fall to the ground, William is shown to be still fighting off the monsters, he was doing good until he got knocked back by a few shadow monsters.

"Jeez, you guy's been working out?" William sarcastically asks as he get's back up.

As he get's back up he blocks off attacks from the shadow monsters. "I'm guessing so" He said using his super smoke ability.

Kieren was still fighting off the skull masked person, the masked guy blocked off his attacks using his sword and starts counterattacking. Kieren found an opening and he hits him in the ribs and punched him in the face with the pummel of his Sai causing him to almost land on his back, KIeren starts charging at him, the monsters starts shooting lasers and dark energy balls at William, William was blocking most of the attacks while running towards the Monsters in front of him.

 **"Supersmoke!"** William called out as he turned into smoke.

As he does that he reappears back above the monsters and he was in the air above the monsters, as William was descending down from the sky he prepares his weapon to attack them, then he stabs a tarantula through the head, as that happened he pulled his sword out and jumped out of the way of the exploding monster,

"Whoa!" William says as he sees a dark energy blast go right pass him, along with another one hitting him in the shoulder 3 seconds after. "Ow!" He said as he holds his shoulder.

then he blocked an another in incoming attack from a shadow monster.

"Oh give me a break!" He said and then he starts charging right after them.

Back to Kieren and the mysterious guy both of them jumped backwards away from each other and Kieren starts breathing hard.

'Impressive, you're improving quite a bit' The skull masked guy said. 'But it appears that you're still too green'

"Who the hell are you?" Kieren asks.

'Apologizes but it seems you're not worthy of knowing my name just yet' The skull masked guy answered.

"Hmph, and i thought i was sure this time i got your approval" Kieren sarcastically says.

The skull masked guy just chuckles. 'And it appears you've taken the role as a jester as that purple cat buffoon'

"What did you mean by when you say _'Til we're all together again'_ Do i have your approval for you to answer that?" Kieren asked.

"Hmm...What a shame that is" The skull masked said.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Kieren asks.

"It means, you won't live long enough to find out" The skull masked guy says as his sword was glowing energy and he swings it creating an energy wave at Kieren.

As Kieren sees this he moves quickly and starts running and dodging away. He rolls away from another one of the attacks, as he get's up he sees another one coming at him so he jumps up in the air, when he does that he activated his Fire abilities and teleported away. Then after a few seconds later The skull masked person starts looking around him and could not find Kieren. Then the skull masked guy just stood still and he closed his eyes, then afterwords he opens his eyes and just jumped out of the way of a fire attack coming from his right side and he backflipped back towards the ground With Kieren coming out of hiding.

'Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that' He said.

 _'Damn!'_ Kieren said in his mind sounding a bit pissed.

Then Kieren just charges at the masked guy again, then as the guy starts to get prepared Kieren just went right pass him.

'What?' The skull guy said.

"Looking for me?!" William asked as he was charging straight towards the skull masked guy.

As the masked guy notices he jumps back away from William as he tries to attack him, the skull masked guy managed to get away from Williams strike and he pulls out his sword along with Kieren reappearing next to William.

"Hi there, have we met before?" William sarcastically asked with a grin on his face.

Then the skull masked guy looks at him and prepares to attack by charging at him.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes" William answered as he and Kieren also charges straight at the skull masked guy and all three of them start to fight each other.


End file.
